On the Move After Waking
by HBKDEANRKO
Summary: The third part in the On the Beach After Midnight series. Dean is brought back to a love he'd been forced to forget. He faces having to hunt his own child and he finds out that alternate universes do exist and what exactly that means. Arandi, Deana, Raven, and Dev make appearances. OC's from my other stories.
1. Chapter 1

I finally decided to give a third part to On the Beach after Midnight series a shot because so many didn't like Dean not knowing that he was going to be dad even if it was to a monster.

ON THE MOVE AFTER WAKING

It's after me I don't know what it is but it's after me and I'm running through the woods, branches slapping against me. I hear the heavy breathing the maniacal laughter and though not much scares me this does because I don't know what it is.

It sounds horrible, huge, and devastating. I'm trying to outrun it and I think I'm pulling it off until it tackles me to the ground and we're wrestling for dominance.

I find myself pinned to the ground and straddled by a beautiful yet unworldly strong woman.

My heart beats fast, I know her I don't know from where but I know her and she leans in to kiss me. I fight thinking she's trying to poison me or possess me or whatever evil things do.

The kiss though is perfect, hot and needy and I want more. I stop struggling letting her kiss me enjoying being manhandled by her and fuck if I'm not hard enough to pound nails.

She bites me hard and I mean she bites me drawing blood and she claws my body my flesh splitting open. The pain is insane but I want more it's like my blood spilling out of me are tiny orgasms building to the ultimate one just out reach.

"You're mine Dean Winchester and I'm never going to let you go." She roars her gorgeous face contorts for just a second but it's enough for me to know that she is not human. Still I can't fight her the sexual desire spiraling out of control has me beat and the fucking kick ass hunter that I'm supposed to be is even further out of reach right now.

She bites razor sharp teeth into my neck and I thrash and scream I'm going to die and then I hear a voice floating to me and I stop moving to listen.

"Fight daddy you have to fight I need you."

Daddy? I know without a doubt that the voice is not lying, I have fathered a child somehow somewhere but with who?

I do the only thing that I know that I can do I fight harder.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Dean and I had been hunting a woman in white and she was one evil bitch. She had killed countless men no matter what age or whether or not they had been faithful she just wanted death.

We had hunted her down and she attacked me and of course Dean the endless hero jumped in the way and got clawed straight across his chest and killing the wraith at the same time.

We made it out there and Dean seemed fine until he asks me to pull over and he starts throwing up black bile and doesn't seem to be able to stop.

When I check the claw marks they seem to have become instantly infected and as much as I want to take Dean to the hospital, I know I can't because it could do more harm than good.

"Dean come on dude, you've been through worse." I pull him back into the car and get him back to the motel.

I strip him down and get him as patched up as I can calling Bobby to help on this one.

Bobby tells me the only thing that can save Dean now and I sink to my knees. Just when you think the past is staying there it comes back to bite in you in the ass with full blown rabies.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I'm researching like a mad man trying to find what or more like who can save Dean.

Dean has been quiet for a couple of hours the only sign he's alive it the rise and fall of chest but I know that I'm running out of time.

This happens so much that you think I would be used to it but I can't stand my brother hurting being sick. He's barely past thirty and his life could fill volumes.

I nearly fall off the chair as Dean starts thrashing and screaming arching nearly in half.

I rush to him trying to hold him down but he's burning up, his eyes wide and glassy.

He screams louder and I'm grateful we have no neighbors in our corner room.

I fall back on my ass mouth hanging open unable to breathe for a minute as I watch Dean's skin split open and blood runs everywhere, it's as if something invisible is clawing him and biting him.

I jump up to try and fight it but nothing is there. I grab my flask of holy water and toss it towards him.

Dean stills and looks as if he's listening to someone a slight calm fills his eyes for just a second and then he's fighting whatever the hell is tearing him apart like a madman.

He recites something I don't recognize in Latin and he begins to still. I barely hear him as he whispers, "I'm coming baby I'm coming."

I watch in awe as the cuts begin to heal instantly and the only sign that they were ever there is the blood on him and the sheets since he had only been in boxers.

He stills his eyes fixed on something only he can see.

"Damn it Dean don't you fucking dare!" I slap the hell out of him, he takes in a deep breath moving his eyes toward me before closing them.

Whatever it takes like always I'm saving my brother.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

I feel as if I'm on fire and knowing my life I wouldn't be surprised if I am.

I remember the lady in white attacking me so if I feel like this then she got me and she got me good and if I know my Sammy he's fighting to save me every way up and down.

You go Sammy. I think wishing there was a way he could hear me.

"Daddy, you need to open your eyes."

I gasp my heart racing so I open my eyes and all I see is Sammy pacing talking on the phone.

"Tell him you need to go to Earth."

"I'm not on earth?"

"Earth Texas daddy."

"I want to see you baby boy." I plead tears brimming in my eyes.

"You have to save me first." He whispers and fades away.

I lay unable to move just watching Sammy hoping he notices that I'm there.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

I'm beginning to get that I'm looking in all the wrong places. So I need to widen my search but I have no idea where to even start.

I look at Dean and his eyes are open and he seems to be watching me.

"Hey, hey Dean can you hear me?"

He blinks slowly and I see his fingers curl on his right hand as if he's beckoning me.

I move in closer and I touch his hand and I jump in shock, literal electric shock like electricity flowing from him to me. Clear as a bell in my head I hear. "Earth Texas Sammy." His eyes close and it's over just like that.

What the fuck? Now my brother is psychic? Can things get anymore screwed up for us? Why do I ask?

"Earth Texas?" I get to work and low and behold I stare in shock at my computer screen Dean found her, I don't know how but there she is.

My mind reels if he found her then he remembers her if he remembers her then all hell is going to break loose and just how the hell did he know where she was?

I'm not leaving him so I get busy getting our things together. Once I have everything loaded up I shake Dean a bit just see if I can him to work with me.

He opens his eyes and I pull him to sit up I get him into loose fitting clothes and somehow with his weight nearly entirely on me we shuffle to the car.

"My baby." He whispers before closing his eyes.

I stare at him because somehow I know that he's not talking about the Impala.

TBC

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Thanks for reading!


	2. DEAN TO EARTH

DEAN TO EARTH

I decide to drive straight through to Texas, over a ten hour drive from where we started but Dean sleeps the entire time. I know as soon as we stop I have to hydrate him.

We make it to Texas I'm not even sure where we are but I pull over at the first descent motel I see. I'm exhausted and I have to worry whether or not I will be able to get Dean to settle again.

I get him into the room and I lead him to the bathroom to see if he needs to use it. His eyes roll up to meet mine and I can't help but grin at him. He's got this no matter how fucking sick he is.

I stand close by so that he can lean on me and he does as soon as he's done.

I lead him to his bed and make him sit up long enough to drink Gatorade and take some ibuprofen.

"Why is my mind all fucked up Sammy?" He asks hoarsely.

"I don't know Dean but I'll help you every way that I can."

He lets out a moan of intense pain and his eyes roll, he falls back stiffly onto the bed and thrashes.

"Dean!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

I'm being dragged down into a pit of pain and darkness. Whoever that bitch that has been haunting me is laughing trying to get me but she's desperate now she knows that I can be saved and she's going to do what she can to keep that from happening.

"You're not going to make it." She taunts me. "You belong to me." She twists her fingers and I feel as if my insides are being pulverized and I scream.

"Daddy fight." I hear in my head. "Turn the pain daddy."

"I don't know how." I push through gritted teeth.

"Sammy needs you daddy."

My eyes flow open. "Leave my brother alone you fucking bitch."

I don't know how I pull it off but I'm standing facing this woman off now and she's more than a little shocked.

"Mommy's going to save you."

The woman tries to get me down again but it's not working and she fades away in an angry swirl of smoke.

If there is a baby there is a mommy and a flash of visions fly through my mind.

I know my life has been fucked up since I was four but getting someone pregnant and not remembering is a whole new level of Winchester fucked up luck.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Dean is fighting that invisible foe again thrashing in pain and then suddenly impossibly for a man that has been so sick he's standing in front of me in a protective stance yelling. "Leave my brother alone you fucking bitch."

I almost laugh only my brother can come back from anything to take care of his Sammy.

Whatever he's facing off must leave because his stance relaxes and he grabs his head in both hands stumbling. I reach to keep him steady.

Green intense eyes suddenly lock with mine. "Who is she Sam? Who is the mother of my child?"

"Dean I…."

"Please don't lie to me….." He grabs my shoulders.

"I'll show you in the morning." I whisper.

"We're in Earth?"

"We will be in the morning."

His body sags against me and I lead him to the bed where he falls back and is instantly asleep.

I sit on my bed and run my hand over my face taking a deep breath. Tomorrow is going to be one hell of a day as we haven't had our share of those right?

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Dean?"

I hear Sam calling to me and I force my eyes open.

"It's time." He says.

"Shower." I push out. I'm not about to go anywhere smelling like I do.

"Sure bro come on let me get your clothes ready and then I'll help you in there."

He sits me up and I watch him get what I need.

"I'll help you shave." He says casually.

I don't argue I just don't have it in me whatever happens today is going to drain me completely.

He helps me to the bathroom and I tell him that I want to shave first. I lean against the counter and Sam leans in closely as he puts on the shaving cream.

Another round of memories slam through my head. Making love to someone who I can't see, being a vampire, locking eyes with my brother when I coming so hard I feel it even now and he's right there with me.

"Um Sammy have we had a threesome that I should be told about?"

Sam turns thirteen shades of red. "What?! No Dean even you wouldn't…I wouldn't let….it wasn't like that." He finally manages.

"So how was it Sammy?" I can't help it I love to see my little brother flustered.

"Damn it Dean stop it." He huffs.

"That good huh?" I smirk.

"Fuck you." He growls.

"Well somebody was that's for sure."

Sam snickers at that, he never stays mad at me for long. "I think you'll remember everything later."

"Why did I forget in the first place Sam? Why did you let me?"

"She was trying to protect you…so was I." He sighs and he starts to shave slow and easy.

"From what?"

He locks eyes on mine.

"That's something you have to take up with her."

"What's her name?"

"You called her Beau but she has been going by Arandi lately to cover her tracks."

"Arandi Remington?" I ask.

Sam quirks an eyebrow. "How did you know that?"

"Honestly I don't know." I sigh, I think I like someone else shaving me it's so relaxing.

"Shower and hopefully all this will finally make sense and you'll start to get better." Sam says with a reassuring smile.

"Love is a battlefield." I say with a crooked smile.

"Leave Pat Benatar out of this one dude." He chuckles.

"Hit me with your best shot."

"Lame Winchester should have been your name."

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

It's not hard to find Beau's place she has adored the beach her whole life and now she is the furthest she could get from it.

Good cover but apparently not good enough.

Dean looks as if he's about to hyperventilate he hates not knowing things and the fucking thing of it is that he knows everything it's just caught up in his mind.

"Let me talk to her first." I tell him.

He nods.

I go to the small cottage and I knock on the door.

She opens it and doesn't seem one bit surprised to see me.

She is very pregnant now and she looks past me. "Does he remember?"

"He's getting bits and pieces."

"He's going to be so mad." She sighs. "If I had known our baby was going to pull him back…."

"The baby is pulling him back? Vampires don't have powers."

"Assuming that he is a vampire. But didn't Dean tell me once that you had powers."

"Yeah powers that were influenced by demons." As soon as the words leave my mouth I feel overwhelming dread. "Demons."

"Technically my baby is a Winchester so you make the conclusions." She says way calmer than I feel.

"Beau?" Dean appears behind me.

"Dean." She says softly showing the first emotion.

Dean slowly walks up to her and gently touches her face looking into her eyes.

She pulls him down into a kiss. Dean gasps and falls to his knees, his eyes roll and he falls to his back seizing hard.

I fall to my own knees trying to hold him.

"He's remembering." She says softly touching her extended belly.

I nod and wait for it to end.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Every detail of my time with Beau slams into my head literally and I feel myself falling.

My body is trembling violently as each memory inserts itself back in my head playing in vivid color.

How could I so easily forget someone I love so much? Why would she want me to especially when she's pregnant? I feel somewhat betrayed but I won't flip out until I hear her reasons.

Right now as I'm flashing from one memory to the next I begin to realize that I'm not alone. That bitch is back trying to get me while I'm down only she doesn't know that Dean Winchester now whole again isn't going down without a fight.

My eyes fly open and I face her suddenly I'm floating feeling a surge of energy that shocks me but feels awesome.

I feel as if my eyes are on fire as I look at her and I see fear in her eyes.

"That's impossible." She screeches and tries to leave but I've got her and I reach for her and somehow I have her without touching her.

"You should have left well enough alone." I say to her and I feel a burst of energy fly from my eyes and she screaming in flames and she's gone, for good this time.

I say words in Latin and I begin to spin rapidly and I think of a figure skater as I spin. I have no idea what the hell is happening but I'm not afraid.

Smokes pulls in from all around me and I hear screams and growl, it takes me a few minutes to realize that I'm killing other monsters, that somehow I'm pulling them toward me an getting rid of them so easily.

I always wished hunting was easier well damn here I have it.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Holding Dean down during his seizure like episode is something else but when he suddenly flies into the air and hovers above us I fall flat on my ass and I think he's been possessed.

I instantly start to recite the exorcism but he only looks at me and smiles and then he's facing something else.

I see his hand come up and then I hear screams and for a split second I see the bitch that has been making him so sick as she dies for good finally.

I'm stunned at the power that my brother seems to possess and power shoots from his eyes.

He begins to speak in Latin and then he's spinning and I don't even know what to do now.

I get up ready to fight when creatures of every kind just seem to appear out of nowhere but Dean has no problem taking care of them.

"What the fuck?" I mumble as I watch in awe. Why couldn't hunting always be this easy?

Dean stops spinning and settles back to the ground in a crouch.

He looks at me as he stands straight to his full height and I swear he has never looked as intimidating as he does right now.

"What the fuck Dean?" I say.

He smiles that cocky smile that sends a wave of relief through me because the means that he's back to as normal as he can be and apparently this shit isn't freaking him out.

Not that it would because we have been through some freaky shit. The stories we could tell and maybe someday we will tell them.

He moves towards Beau. "Please tell me that you weren't going to keep my child from me."

"Dean I didn't want you to ever have to face having to hunt your own child."

"I couldn't…"

"I got pregnant while we were still vampires, only as my pregnancy progresses I've realized that it is not all about vampires."

"Psychic, he's psychic." Dean says.

"I guess so since he brought you here." Beau rubs her belly.

Dean smiles fondly as he reaches out and does the same. He closes his eyes. "I don't understand." He whispers and opens his eyes. "Arandi Remington?"

Beau smiles. "This is one story that is going to knock your boots off baby."

TBC

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Thanks for reading!


	3. ALTERNATE UNIVERSE INFINITY

ALTERNITE UNIVERSE INFINITY

I can't believe that I'm here with Beau again. For the longest part of my life I believed I would never be loved for me but she saved me and I saved her and we saved each other.

I should be angry with her for trying to make me forget her but I understand that she is much like me in protecting what and who she loves.

We sit in her living room and I can't help but want to touch her, feel my baby moving inside her. I don't care if he's a vampire, I will do whatever it takes to save my child.

"Can I hear the story now?" I ask because I feel as if I know but I'm not so sure I understand.

She pulls out a book that looks like a journal and she hands it to me.

"This is the story or should I say the stories of Dean Winchester and Arandi Remington more or less sometimes your name changes to Jensen Ackles a couple of times other names and Arandi's has changed a couple of times in this case me, Isabeau. I have dreamed hundreds of lives Dean and in every universe, every parallel world you meet her and fall in love with your ultimate soul mate. As far as I can tell we or they are the only ones to ever accomplish that feat."

I stare at her stunned but I know it's the truth. The love of my life, of every life from here to infinity. The one thing I've been allowed that resembles happiness.

"Do you know why you're being shown the alternate universes?"

"I'm guessing that our son was trying to show me that we belonged together no matter what."

"He got that from me." I smile.

"Your love of junk food too." She smiles back. "I missed you so much." She whispers reaching to caress my face.

I lean into her touch, relishing it. I've missed her too even when I couldn't remember her. I missed her oh fuck did I miss her.

I lean in to kiss her and it's so easy to get lost in her again.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Dean is back in my life and as much as I wanted to protect him I should have known the supernatural would bring him back to me. Especially when I started dreaming all the parallel worlds where Dean and I or Arandi were meant to be no matter what.

I watch him as he reads through the journal where I wrote every dream, every feeling of meeting him and falling in love with him again and again.

We have been just about everything possible even gender swapped, monsters ourselves, cops, agents, royalty, angels, and the list goes on.

"You were even the Impala." He whispers.

"Yeah that life was really upside down for us."

"How could you tell that it was all real?"

"It was as if I was there living it for real and I could smell and taste the things around me. Feel your touch and your kiss." I explain.

"Did it feel like this?" He murmurs and kisses me sweetly.

"Umm not sure I need a few more to analyze." I answer.

"I think I can handle that." He replies.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

I want to make love to Beau so badly but she's far enough along to where that is not a good idea.

We kiss for a while and as much as I want to not get turned on I do anyway.

Her lips are sweet erotica.

Sam has locked himself away in a room Beau showed him so I lock us away in her bedroom.

We get comfortable on her bed and kiss. I know that I can't make love to her but I can do other things.

I gently and slowly peel her clothes off and she's blushing, I can tell she's embarrassed at how big she is but to me it's absolutely beautiful. I kiss her everywhere and she encourages me to strip down too.

I gently spread her legs and move down to taste her. She moans so sweetly and I want to hear more.

I lick her sweetly but firmly and she has her fingers firm into my scalp as she bucks against me, my name a sweet mantra on her lips as she comes undone.

It is sweet, sweet music to my ears.

She turns herself into a comfortable position to take my hardness in her mouth and even after all these months she still remembers where to lick and suck and twist that makes me crazy.

In one smooth move she takes me completely in and I let out a long moan as I shoot down her throat and she milks me dry.

"Oh baby I can't tell you how much I needed that." I sigh.

She giggles. "I think I have a good idea."

I spoon in behind her, wrap myself completely around her my hands on her belly and I feel my baby moving.

"Sorry kiddo." I murmur and I swear I hear a child's giggle far off in the corners of mind as I drift to sleep.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Dean holds me protectively as he sleeps, his warm breath on the back of my neck.

I have missed him so much and those months without him were the hardest of my life. I don't ever want to face that again.

I lift his hand from my belly place it close to my heart as I gently run my fingers over his knuckles. Scars mar his strong hands and it's easy to believe that every one of them tells a remarkable story.

The thought no sooner crosses my mind than flashes of Dean's life since he began hunting filter through my thoughts.

He and Sam have saved so many and lost so much yet they never stop, they keep hunting, saving lives, moving on.

Dean is so strong, I have no idea how he keeps it together. I couldn't have endured even half.

That is my last thought as I drift off to sleep.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Daddy they're coming for you."

I sit up on the bed fast my gun in one hand my knife in the other. The silence of the night is eerie. I try to quiet my breathing as I listen, something is out there but I don't know what.

Apparently I missed something when I did my blitz kill earlier.

"I'm not so easy to kill." An ugly voice hisses from the dark.

I'm on my feet ready to fight.

Beau is sitting up now scared. "Dean what is it?"

There is a blinding light in my face and pain slices through my head. "Beau go to Sam now!" I scream.

I'm flying and hit the wall solidly, it knocks the wind out of me. I've lost my gun but my grip is deadly on the knife.

Anger surges through me. "Why can't you just fucking leave us the fuck alone?"

"Because you're a Winchester."

I laugh. "The same reason you're going to die." I lift into the air smoothly. I could so get used to this.

"You have to find me first." The voice laughs and begins to fade.

I lift my hand shooting out power but it's gone whoever, whatever it is, is gone.

I settle back onto the floor. I hear voices and I don't recognize them.

"Sam?" I call out.

Bright lights blind me again and blink looking around. "What the fuck?"

The door opens and two men in hospital greens come in. "Hey Dean having a bad night?" They say calmly.

I'm stunned as I blink trying to wake up but it's not working and I wonder why my hands are empty.

"Where's Sam?"

They exchange glances but don't answer the question. "Come on Dean get back to bed or we're going to have to sedate you and restrain you."

I only nod afraid to be tied down and not able to escape.

"The doctor will be here in the morning Dean ok?"

"Ok Charlie." I respond and blink. How the fuck do I know his name and know that the other orderly is Roy?

I curl up on the bed panicked, I'm remembering being here, these people and what the hell is happening to me.

Charlie turns off the light and closes the door.

I don't know what to do, I can't breathe. I hate enclosed places and this padded cell isn't helping me at all.

TBC

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Thanks for reading!


	4. ON THE OTHER SIDE

ON THE OTHER SIDE

"Dean." I yell grabbing onto him. He's seizing violently and I can't understand why. I thought he was better.

Beau stands off to the side holding her stomach wide eyed and scared.

Dean flies up wide eyed grabbing his throat as if he's choking and he's turning red.

All I can think to do is slap the fuck out of him and I do.

He gasps and the next thing I know I'm flying into the wall and he didn't even touch me.

I cease to breathe as I watch my brother's eyes turn solid white. I haven't seen that since Lilith.

"Uncle Sammy you still have your powers." I hear clearly in my head. That's impossible I think but I raise my arms none the less not wanting to hurt Dean just get him back to normal.

I feel that familiar power thrumming through my arm and Dean's head tilts curiously.

"Sammy since when did you join the ranks of witch's and warlock's?"

"Dean what the fuck is up with your eyes?"

Dean quirks an eyebrow. "I'm not Dean." He looks around. "Holy shit, where am I? Where's Dean? Where's Deana? Reaper?"

I spin around expecting to see a reaper.

"Reaper is my familiar, my dog."

My heart is racing hard. "Only witches and warlocks have familiars."

"Not where I'm from."

"What do you mean you're not Dean?"

He blinks his eyes back to normal perfect green, yeah I thought that so sue me. "Um I have no idea what's going on but my name is Dev, Dean created me when he was fighting a witch and I just stayed alive."

"But you have demon eyes."

"Dean has the red ones." Dev defends.

"You're lying."

"Give me your best lie detector power boy and you'll see for yourself."

Something tells me to touch him and I do and I nearly fall on my ass as a shock of power courses through both of us and I see everything in stunning clarity.

Dean and I in a completely different time and place. We have married witches have had children that are witches and warlocks and apparently Dean lied to me and covered the things that were still in him when he came back from hell.

I see Dean's eyes in all demon colors and I feel like crying. Is my brother a demon after all this time? What the fuck is happening?

If this isn't Dean in front of me then where the fuck is he? How much more of this shit do we have to endure?

"If you're here then where is Dean?"

"I asked first." Dev replies with a smirk. "Geez I had enough trouble adjusting to one of you giants." He turns seeming to notice Beau for the first time.

"I guess you're supposed to be a parallel Deana?"

"Is she Dean's love in your world?"

"His wife and she's a witch and they have a son and a daughter both with magic powers that will knock half the world's socks off. You too Sammy you have a son and a daughter and you're true love is Sadie."

I feel nothing but the truth and tug for a love I have at least in some other place. It's somewhat reassuring to know I'm allowed to love too.

"We have to figure out where Dean is and why this is happening?"

"They don't want Dean to be here when his baby is born." Beau says.

"If Dean is in his right mind he'll find his way back for you, for his son."

We all exchanged looks. How long has it been since Dean had any semblance of a right mind?

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

I wake up curled up tightly I have no idea how I managed to sleep and I hope everything was a dream.

It's all real, I'm still on the small bed in the stark white padded cell and my chest feels tight.

The small sliding door on the main steel door slides open.

"Hey Dean it's time for your morning shower then I'll bring your breakfast." Says a much too cheerful voice. I know who she is though.

"Lucy two pieces of buttered toast please." I call out sweetly.

I bat my lashes at her and give her my cocky half smile, like most women in my life she caves like a house of cards.

"Why do you have to be so insanely hot?" She sighs.

"Oh that's low even for you." I snicker.

She blushes intensely. "No pun intended really."

"Chocolate milk and all is forgiven." I smile.

"I'll try to find that elusive chocolate cow for you." She laughs. "So get going your fresh clothes are in the shower wall and I'll change your bed. Don't forget to shave so you'll be all pretty for the doc."

I get up and head to the wall where it slides open and I step into the small enclosure stripping and I step under the shower head. The water perfect temperature automatically turns on and I wash myself clean.

I check to see if my anti possession tattoo is still there and it is.

I remember this routine, a lot of the same routine, here and an older place. Just how long have I been here?

The water stops exactly seven minutes after I go in. I shave quickly and I dress in clean white uniform and head back to my freshly made bunk.

My tray of food waits for me. I get my toast two chocolate milk cartons plus fresh glazed doughnuts along with my bacon and eggs and oatmeal.

Our oatmeal is supposed to be plain but Lucy has added raisins, brown sugar, and cinnamon to mine. It pays to flirt.

I eat everything mostly because I want to have strength to figure out what the hell is happening.

I put my tray out the little slider door and sit back on my bed waiting for the doctor.

Two completely different lives play through my head and naturally my head begins to ache.

I rub my temples and soon the door opens. My doctor steps in and I feel a shock of recognition that makes me gasp out loud.

"Dean are you alright?" She asks in concern.

"I…Arandi…..Dr. Remington?"

"Yes Dean were you expecting another doctor today?" She smiles brightly.

Holy hell I'm in love. My heart is beating fast and my stomach feels queasy.

"I'm not having a good day." I whisper because my life in this place is slowly filtering through my brain and my other life is being stirred on the back burner.

What is freaking me out big time is that in this life I see no Sammy, I feel no Sammy and I know before I can even dredge the courage to ask that I'm not going to like what I hear.

Arandi sits beside me looking concerned. "Tell me what's wrong."

"I can't remember my brother, where is he I want to see him."

She looks absolutely scared. "Dean you have been doing so well." She sighs.

"Please doc I just want to see my brother." I'm on the verge of panic here.

"Dean you know that's not possible." She says slowly.

"Why not?"

"Dean, Sam is the reason you're here remember?"

"Just tell me my mind isn't clear right now." I whisper as I lock eyes with hers.

"Dean, Sam and his girlfriend died in fire seven years ago in Stanford. You blamed yourself for their death because you weren't there to stop the demons. You have been here in this psychiatric hospital since then."

Tears flow down my face and the pain of Sam's death rips me open pretty much like the hellhounds did once upon a somewhere else.

The pain is ten times worse because at least that time I died.

"Sammy isn't dead." I say hitching, the one thing in any lifetime I can never accept, will never accept.

"Dean, I'm going to give you a sedative so you can rest ok?" Arandi says to me as if I'm five, saying my name before every sentence as if I don't know who I fucking am.

They think I'm crazy anyway so I reach out and take her hand. "Demons did kill my brother and they killed my parents too. Now that I'm here they are going to come after me too."

She stares at me wide eyed and pulls her hand back as if I burned her. "What do you mean now that you're here?"

"You say that I've been locked up since my brother died?"

She nods.

I pull up my shirt. "So did I have this when I got here?"

The second her eyes see the tattoo I know I didn't. "How did you…?"

"The more I explain to you the crazier you're going to think I am." I huff.

"I've heard it all." She says.

I give her my best half smile and she quirks an eyebrow, the need to kiss her is intense and in my head I hear the reason I'm here.

Somehow I have to get the doctor that thinks I'm insane to fall in love with me so that the Winchester/Remington saga comes full circle and I can go home.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

My name is Arandi Remington and I have been a psychiatric doctor for a little over a year but I have been working at this hospital for over seven.

I was one of those people who graduated early and worked my ass off to get to where I am now.

My mom suffered from delusions and I always wanted to help people get back to normal if at all possible.

I was just a floundering student earning my hours and credits when Dean Winchester came into my life.

The first time I saw him I was sure that someone that gorgeous could not be crazy.

Yeah I know looks don't have a damn thing to do with a mind's set but fuck the man was model hot.

I was trailing behind Dr. Carver when Dean was first brought in and he was put under every test they could think of.

Dean's brother had died in a fire along with his girlfriend.

Apparently Dean was supposed to have met them for dinner that night and had failed to show because he was trying to find his dad.

He blamed himself for their death and had started to rant and rave that demons had killed them like they had killed his mom and probably his dad too. He had attacked and injured police officers in his delirium

Needless to say he didn't handle his brother's death very well at all. I have seen some close siblings, I'm close to my sister but Dean didn't want to let go no matter how much he was told Sam was gone.

The first few months in the hospital he had to be sedated every night or he would just sit and rock for hours crying for his loss.

Hell I had cried myself to see such unbelievable love.

It had taken months for Dean to finally stop crying. He had relapses especially on certain dates but he was slowly getting better.

No one ever came to see him. His brother really had been all he had and apparently his dad had disappeared.

Dr. Carver took to letting me be the one to talk to Dean because he always responded to me better. And once I was licensed he became my patient.

Of course I still thought he was impossibly hot. I looked forward to seeing him because although his mind wasn't right he was the only constant in my life that made any sense anymore.

I see hundreds of people out in the world that should be locked up walking free because they hide it better. I think my boyfriend soon to be ex is one of them.

Dean was sweet never violent always polite and the staff at the hospital loved him. I had fired the one man that Dean literally went ballistic every time he saw him insisting that he was a shape shifter.

"Test him with silver." Dean had murmured when I sedated him.

It was more out of curiosity than anything that I 'accidently' touched the man with my silver letter opener and he had screeched as if I had used it to cut him.

I never knew what it meant but we had sent him packing. Weeks later my staff told me he had killed his wife of seven years and insisted that it was another man that looked just like him.

I let it go and I think maybe I shouldn't have when I see Dean today. He's acting strange and maybe I'm just tired but he looks worn out as if he's faced a million battles over the days since I've seen him. Likes he's been to hell and back.

He starts asking to see his brother and I gently explain to him what happened. After all this time how can he be relapsing?

The sadness in his eyes shocks me because it's honestly like he's hearing for the first time that Sam is dead. Just like that he's got a mask in place and I know masks I study them every day.

He reaches out to take my hand gently and I feel odd. Dean has touched me like this before but this feels so different. These hands are scarred and calloused.

He tells me with clear certainty that his brother was killed by demons just like his mom and probably his dad too.

I pull away from him my doctor's mind trying to piece together what I'm seeing and hearing.

Nothing shocks me more than when he asks me if he had this when he came in and lifts his shirt to reveal a tattoo that looks like a sign of devil worship.

I stare at it and stumble over words. One of the hospital staff would have had to have done this and I can't think of one that would want to risk their job in such a way.

"The more I explain to you the crazier you're going to think I am." He says.

"I've heard it all." I reply because I pretty much have.

The way he looks at me makes me raise an eyebrow at him. I could swear that he's thinking about kissing me and my gut twists because honestly I wouldn't mind one bit.

I stand up and walk to the door calling for Lucy.

When she comes I have Dean show her the tattoo and Lucy looks as shocked as I was.

"He didn't have that yesterday." She says wide eyed.

I have one tattoo on me on my ankle. I got it in college on a dare. It a snake wrap around. I remember how it looked when it was fresh. Dean's looks years older and I don't understand my scientific mind wants to find the scientific answer.

I knew myself that tattoo hadn't been there a few days ago and even if Dean had managed to do it himself which would be amazing there is no way that it would look like it does.

He keeps looking at me with those amazingly green eyes.

Then suddenly he's sitting up straight the mask slips just long enough for me to see there is no way in hell this man is the same Dean I've been seeing for all these years.

My mind is reeling and I'm trying to figure out what to do when the distinct smell of sulphur drifts to my nose.

"Everything ok in here." Will, one of the night staff says from the door.

It's still morning so I wonder what he's doing here and then Dean is front of me and Lucy. He begins to speak in Latin.

Lucy lets out a scream that would rival any horror movie starlet when Will's eyes turn completely black and all I do is gasp.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

They sure didn't waste their time tracking me down. I haven't even been in this world an entire day and they are here for me.

Goes to show how chicken shit these bastards are of the Winchester's demon kill notches.

I haven't been doing this nearly my entire life for nothing and now that I have a little back up, it should be fun.

I say the exorcism and as it flows out of me the demon tries to make his escape. I raise my hand and clench my fist and twist.

The demon is sucked backed into its meat suit and he stares at me bewildered.

"Dean Winchester new and improved model." I say smugly.

"You're still going to die." The demon hisses.

"You first." I hiss back and crush my hand together in one swift motion.

The demon's host collapses to the floor and tufts of smoke drift out of him.

Lucy is screaming very loud and then she is running out the door.

Arandi just stands staring at me agape but doesn't move to run.

I know she's thinking after all this time she's losing her mind.

Well welcome to my world sister where every day is test of your mental capacities.

I take her hand again slowly and I smile at her reassuringly as possible. "Come with me if you want to live." I say.

Her eyes flick up to me. "You did not just seriously say that?" She murmurs.

On the floor the meat suit guy begins to move and Arandi tenses up scared.

"Don't worry he's not possessed anymore." I say calmly and it feels good to not have to kill a host for once. I doubt the guy asked for it.

"Oh my god." She gasps. "All these years you were locked up for nothing."

"Hey, hey it's all going to be fine but we have to get out of here there will be others."

She stares at me and for a minute I think she's going to bolt but then she nods. "I'll get you out of here." She says and heads for the door. She turns and looks at me so seriously. "I'll be back." She says coolly.

I laugh, it is very hard not to like her when she just faced what she did and she's being a smart ass right along with me.

"Humor the best defense mechanism." She shrugs. "Come on lets go."

No sooner do we step in the hall than alarms start blaring and I hear a multitude of running footfalls.

Arandi grabs my hand hard and starts to run to the far end of the hallway. I'm so glad this place is just one story. She quickly punches in a code swipes a card and we're outside and running.

She starts towards her car pulling keys from her lab coat and then we are in her jeep and gone.

"We can't stay in your car long." I tell her.

"You know they are going to assume you kidnapped me?" She replies.

"Let them but where are we going to go?"

"I have a place a few hours away. A cabin my parents left me. I haven't been there in years and no one knows about it except the old couple that keeps it up for me and my sister."

"We need to get supplies and change vehicles."

She looks at me contemplating me. "I'm guessing we're not asking for permission to borrow."

"Where's the fun it that?" I grin.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

I can't believe I'm on the run with a patient but after what I saw him do and what I thought were his delusions coming to life right before my very eyes, what else could I do.

I feel like such a failure as his doctor.

"It's not your fault." He says softly.

"Seven years of your life gone because no one believed you."

"It was different for the other Dean, he wasn't as strong willed as me."

"The other Dean?"

Dean sighs loudly shaking his head. "It's a long story and I'll tell you everything when we get where we're going."

Thankfully my purse was in my car, so I stop at my place and grab what I need as fast as possible. I call my sister and tell her not to believe the news that I'm fine and that I will be in touch as soon as I can.

When I come back out Dean is sitting in an old muscle car that I know belongs to the guy the next street over.

"Don't ask." He says.

I really don't want to. After the fastest shopping trip of my life he fills the tank and buys more stuff at a convenience store he makes me trash my credit cards and pull out enough cash to last us a little while.

Why am I following orders so easily? I feel like I'm doing the right thing and my gut is telling me that I need to see this through to the end.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

I stare at Dev and if Dean ever got on my nerves with his macho cockiness and smart ass attitude, Dev makes me want snap his neck. If he wasn't the clone of my brother I probably would have.

I'm scanning online to see if there have been any abnormal activities in the area.

Scores of freak lightning storms come up. I just wish I knew what they mean.

Dev is pacing mumbling to himself and I'm sure he wants to be back where he belongs.

Lightning streaks across the sky and the eeriest howl ever makes the hair on my neck stand straight up.

"They're here." Dev sing songs and he cackles just as the lights go out.

I hear Beau scream from her bedroom and a loud sizzling fills the air as I rush to her tripping on things I can't see.

I throw open her door and freeze at the sight that meets my eyes.

Just when I thought I'd seen everything.

TBC

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Thanks for reading!


	5. HOME IS WHERE YOUR HEART BEATS

HOME IS WHERE YOUR HEART BEATS

Dean is back but it's not Dean but it is. Ok someone freaking slap me please because I think I just had an aneurism.

Beau is hidden behind her comforter as if it can really protect her and this version of Dean who is actually taller than me turns to look at me.

My mouth already hanging open nearly cracks my jaw off the hinges.

"Sam?" He says but the voice is way lower than my Dean's normal timbre. My Dean really? I look up to see if I spot a rainbow thrown into the mix of all this other crazy ass shit.

"Dean?" I venture trying to meet his tone.

I thought my brother's eyes were something else, huh this Dean's eyes are so fucking green mixed with silver that he makes cat eyes seem ordinary.

"What is it with the fucking eyes today?" I mumble.

This Dean is dressed in black from head to toe and he looks so intimidating. He has no fear. A confidence that streams right out of him and I haven't had to look up to talk to my brother while standing since I was eleven.

I try not to flinch as he reaches to touch my face. I feel as if a current of electricity flows through me and I see this Dean and the other me, our life wherever and whenever we're from.

Always me and Dean, always the two brothers who will die for one another in every world.

When he lets me go I just stare.

"Demon slayer?" I whisper. "Isn't that just a fancy way to say hunter?"

Dean chuckles. "Not exactly, in my world we're immortal."

I cringe at that thought, living forever and hunting forever.

Dean smiles. "It's not so bad when you're not alone and you have a purpose like ours."

"But we have to feed like vampires?" I shudder at the thought.

"We have to feed but we do not kill, we give them a bit of a reward if you get my drift." He wags his brows.

I can't help but laugh. Let me suck you're blood and you'll feel like I'm sucking something else.

"Why am I here?" Dean asks.

"Good question." I answer as I shrug.

Dev steps in behind me. "Holy fucking shit dude. I went Goth."

Dean grins not freaked at all that he's seeing another version of himself. "I've forgotten how small I used to be."

Small? Dev stands six two and a solid two hundred pounds.

Suddenly Dean stands up straight saying something in Latin and reaches out to Dev.

Dev slinks back against the wall his eyes rolling into white. "I'm not a demon dumb shit." He hisses.

Dean doesn't relent with his powers and I'm standing there my mouth wide open again.

When nothing happens he's suddenly pinning Dev to the wall. "What are you?"

Dev sighs heavily using his own power to get Dean to back off a little. "I'm Dean, well part of him, and the powers he brought back from hell."

"They were supposed to make you a demon slayer." Dean growls standing back.

"I slayed demons alright and a fucking warlock that messed with my family." Dev defends letting his eyes go back to normal.

"You have to be possessed, be a vessel." Dean insists.

"I don't know how you're stint in hell went too tall but my Dean broke and refused to be fixed when he came home. He hid it to protect everyone but when he was offered power to keep his family safe he took it not realizing that he was opening that door to end up in hell forever as a true demon all his own. Dean would never need a meat suit. He came back into his own body end of story."

The demon slayer stares at Dev processing the words.

I hadn't thought of that myself. When Dean was in hell and began to torture others he signed up to be a demon but when he was brought back to this world and put into his own body once again he really didn't need a meat suit.

So if Dean really was a demon, he had it made. You can't be exorcised from your own body.

I shudder at the thought of how easily Dean could have been turned up here on earth as well.

"He'll never turn on you." Dev says as if he reads my mind. "That's what always kept him grounded in every world. First you and then Deana or whatever her name was in his world.

Dev and I look at the demon slayer version of Dean. "In my world her name is Raven." He says fondly. "She is trying to find me now I'm certain."

"We are all trying to find everyone." I say.

"It's up to Dean the Dean of this world to right everything I'm sure." Dev says.

A loud scratching at the front door has Dev grinning like a fool.

"Reaper!" He shouts excitedly and runs for the door throwing it open to reveal a large wolf like dog but he's not alone.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

We reach the cabin hours later and unload everything.

I look around to look for signs of anything. It wouldn't surprise me much if a wendigo made a surprise appearance right now with the way things have been going.

I had brought a blow torch and a couple of flare guns. I was surprised how at how easily Arandi had let me get machetes and such when only hours before she thought I was a nutcase.

"I know you're scared." I say. "But I hope you know that I will never hurt you."

"What if I was a shape shifter?" She asks coolly.

"How do you know about shape shifters but not demons?" I ask.

"Dean, my Dean told me about one once and I didn't believe him but when I was alone with the guy I touched him with silver and he went nuts."

I'm trying not to grin too much with the 'my Dean' she tossed in.

She still gives me this little annoyed look that makes her look so fucking adorable. My gut twists with guilt thinking of Beau.

Is this cheating?

A lot like making out with your girlfriend's twin sister isn't it? Or is it just being with the same person who just looks a little different. I'm so fucked.

"Why are you staring at me?" She asks nervously.

"Sorry it's just that I'm trying to piece together things and how to even start to explain things to you without you wanting to through me in another padded cell."

"I'm contemplating throwing myself in one of those padded cells." She sighs as she spreads some take out we picked up on the table.

The place is nice a very modernized cabin with a little more luxury and a little less rusticness.

"You're not crazy Arandi." I pat her shoulder reassuringly.

"I just helped one of my patient's escape a maximum security hospital and I'm hiding with him in the woods of my own accord. What does it make me then?"

"A good hearted human." I reply instantly. "Your heart and gut are telling you what to feel even though your mind is rebelling against it."

She stares at me for a bit. "So let's eat and tell me everything."

I sit down and grab a fry chewing on it thoughtfully and I start from the beginning.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Sammy?" The small barely audible whisper escapes the man standing by the dog.

Yet another version of Dean is before us and I can't move because this is the weakest Dean I've ever seen and my mind just can't process that.

He throws himself at me and hugs me with his thin frame.

"I knew you weren't dead, I knew it." He cries into my neck. The connection brings forth the visions of our lives and he falls back gasping as do I.

In this Dean's world I've been dead seven years, in his world I died along with Jessica and he blames himself. Went literally insane from it and I swallow the lump in throat.

"You're not my Sam." He whispers.

"No and you're not my Dean." I say back.

"Sammy really is dead." He says brokenly sinking to the floor in sobs.

"Dean please it wasn't your fault."

"I should have been there. I thought the demons were after dad and all along they were after my baby brother. I let him down, I let him die!"

"And do you think that this is what he wanted you to become in your life? He would have never wanted you so broken, he would have wanted you to live on and fight for everything you both believed in!"

He stares at me with wide green saucer eyes. "Is that why I'm here, you're like the ghost of Christmas past?"

"Something like that."

"Yeah and I'm the present and that there is the future pal." Dev snickers as her refers to himself and demon slayer Dean.

The Dean on the floors eyes somehow become even wider. "Oh fuck I really am nuts." He whispers before his eyes roll back and he slumps sideways.

"Thanks for that Dev." I gripe.

"What? Like he wasn't going to notice the triplet squad."

"Do you even understand the term subtle?"

"Do you know what it means to take a flying fuck?" Dev replies.

The demon slayer rolls his eyes and walks outside and Reaper follows.

"Hey Reaper what are you doing?" Dev says with a tinge of jealousy.

The dog growls.

"What do you mean he's better company?" Dev says almost petulantly.

"Look now that we have two Dean's what do we call you to not make this Dean more confused than he already is?" I ask the larger Dean.

"Just call me Slayer." He shrugs.

I will never get used to this larger than life version of my brother. "Slayer it is."

He turns to me gazing at me with those unbelievable eyes. "It's hard for you to imaging Dean so weak and broken?"

I only nod as I lift Dean from the floor, he's so light. I lay him on the sofa. "He always says that I'm his weakness and he's mine."

Slayer nods. "He's right."

"Look guys I hate to interrupt this rugged moment of brotherly interaction but we need to figure out why we're being brought out of own universe to mix and mingle."

Slayer looks at Dev. "It figures that in his universe he was too weak to do what needed to be done to move along his destiny."

"Since when do you believe in destiny?" I ask with a raised eyebrow.

Slayer smiles. "Since Raven turned my world upside down and inside out. She was my destiny."

"My Dean the Dean of this time doesn't believe in destiny." I say.

"Well he should because in every lifetime he is meant to find his soul mate and because that Dean on the sofa was locked up and wallowing in self-pity, he wasn't trying to find the one." Slayer says.

"So my Dean was sent to make things right?"

"It does make sense." Dev says.

"But why bring the rest of you into this?"

Slayer laughs a sardonic laugh. "It can only mean that your Dean has stepped into a world knee deep in demon shit and won't be able to get back without help."

"That makes even more sense." Dev says as he gently slaps Dean to rouse him. "Does this mean we're stuck here if we fail?"

"I don't fail." Slayer says with even more confidence.

Dev does a dramatic bow as if he's one of the three musketeers. "As you deem so sire."

"Bite me." Slayer growls.

I have to laugh bigger than life or not, he's still all Dean.

"Guys, I hate to interrupt but I'm hungry and we're almost out of groceries." Beau says from the kitchen.

I'd almost forgotten that she was there, she was so quiet.

"I'll make a run into town, just make me a list."

"Don't forget the pie!" Dev and Slayer say at the same time.

Beau laughs as if none of this is a hundred levels of fucked up.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

I stare at Arandi as she slowly chews processing everything I've just told her. I have told her everything minus why I believe I'm here.

"So everything we are told doesn't exist really does?" She asks.

"Mostly."

"So when I thought there was something under my bed when I was five there really was?"

"More than likely."

"So my mom wasn't as crazy as everyone thought." She says sadly.

"Some people are more receptive of their surroundings." I reply feeling very Sammy like.

She locks eyes with me. "You were four when you got tossed into this life of hunting monsters and you've literally been to hell?"

I nod trying to swallow the lump in my throat because talking about it will never be easy.

She reaches out and caresses my face gently. I feel something stream from me into her and I know as I watch her eyes that she seeing things from my point of view.

Tears slide down her face. "You are so strong."

"Funny I don't feel strong." I whisper.

"Now what do we do, I mean I know that we can't just sit here and wait."

I don't know what to tell her. I can't exactly say well I'm supposed to fuck you into a mattress so that I can go home and you get crazy me back.

I begin to say something when we hear noise from outside. I am up machete in one hand flare gun in the other and I tell her to grab the holy water.

Footsteps sound across the porch. I motion to her that I'm going to fling open the door and for her to be ready.

I throw open the door and I just sort of freeze.

"The fuck?" Arandi murmurs.

Exactly.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

I've bought enough supplies for a small army and some take out so no one has to think about cooking tonight.

My mind is racing. Even though I'm surrounded by Dean's I really, really want my brother back. I need to know if he's ok.

"Do you know if he's ok?" I ask that little voice that helped me earlier.

"My daddy's always fine." I get in reply.

I chuckle. Yean he is isn't he? How many times has Dean been near death ripped open, shot, whatever but I can hear him saying 'I'm fine' are you alright?' when there's not a scratch on me.

The thought process comes to screeching halt and so does the Impala when is see someone walking down the side of the road.

"The fuck?" I mumble as he turns to look at me. Somebody please drag my ass out of the fucking twilight zone.

TBC

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Thanks for reading!


	6. AS SEEN, AS HEARD, AS WHAT THE HELL?

AS SEEN, AS HEARD, AS WHAT THE HELL?

I close my mouth before I attract flies as I watch the prettiest version of Dean walk towards me.

It might sound really gay but that's the only way I can describe him. Pretty.

"Jared what the hell did you do this time?" He says to me as he climbs in the Impala and I just stare at him. His voice is low but a bit off from Dean's pitch.

"Jared?"

"Look Jay I'm tired and we've been filming all day. I just want to go home and let Arandi take care of me." He sighs.

"Dean I don't know how you're going to take this but you're not in Kansas anymore."

He looks at me annoyed.

"Fuck Jared sometimes you need to act your age ok? You know I was down for a while and I'm still not full strength so can you cut me some slack. Stop calling me Dean unless we're filming." He snaps.

"What do I call you then?"

He glares at me. "My fucking name dumb ass."

"Which is?" I push.

"Jensen! My fucking name is Jensen! Now take me back to the set so we can get our shoot done and I can go home."

"De…..I mean Jensen. Do you remember how you got out here?"

"It was you Jay somehow you got me out here while I was napping." He sighs exasperated.

I reach for him clasping his forearm and scenes of our lives exchange.

His eyes grow wide and he stares at me. "What the fuck was that?" He whispers.

I'm just as shocked because in his world I'm Jared and he's Jensen and we're actors who portray Dean and Sam Winchester. In his world we are TV characters. We are not even brothers. Not by blood anyway.

That out of everything is the hardest thing to stomach. Not having my brother would be my own personal hell.

"This is going to be hard for you to process Jensen so I'll just show you." I say calmly.

He gulps and stares at me. "What fucking roofie did you give me this time Jay?"

"I truly wish it was that simple." I reply and floor it before he has a chance to think and run.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

This larger than life woman stands on the porch all dressed in black and holy fuck is she hot. She reminds of those heavy metal barbarian princess types and the fact that she looks like Arandi except way more brutal, is intriguing.

Arandi stares at the woman in stunned shock.

"Dean how did you go back to normal?" The woman asks stepping towards me and touching my face.

Our lives play through and I see me and Sam and this woman battling demons at a whole new level with powers and we're immortal but we also have to feed like a vampire.

She steps back quickly. "Where is my Dean?"

"I don't have a clue but you better come inside."

She finally notices Arandi. "I was never like this." She murmurs.

"What is your name?" I ask as I close the door behind her.

"My name is Raven and I am a demon slayer."

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

By the time I reach Beau's Dean is awake and looking rather terrified by his company. Beau is soothing him and everyone stops what they are doing when I walk in with Jensen.

Jensen's eyes go completely wild and he starts to back up but comes into the wall of Slayer which instantly brings up their lives.

Jensen grabs his head and falls onto a recliner. "Dear lord I'm losing my mind."

Slayer looks at me. "Dean and Sam are fictional characters in his world how is that another universe?"

"It is just because we are still hunting just in a different way even though we are not blood brothers." I reply and my head begins to hurt.

"I'm going to get the food spread out before I flip out too." Beau waddles into the kitchen while the rest of us stare at each other.

"I think they gave me the wrong medicine in the hospital and I'm just having one hell of a hallucination."

"Yeah well you mind waking up so the rest of us can go home." Dev huffs.

"Do you think there will be more?" Slayer asks.

"I wouldn't be surprised. I mean there has to be a million alternate universes out there."

Loud sighs fill the room.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Like any normal male I've had my share of fantasies but even I hadn't thought of being out in the boonies in a cabin with two beautiful woman. One who could probably rip my head off with her bare hands.

I remind myself of Beau but there is a strange reassurance in my head that everything will be fine.

I'm Dean Winchester and that just creeps me out. Reassurances have rarely existed in my life so yeah creepy.

"I do not understand why I'm here." Raven says as she paces like a caged tigress.

"I haven't figured anything out yet except maybe I'm expected to do what the weaker wacko version of me couldn't do." I reply.

"I would prefer if you didn't refer to him as wacko." Arandi defends her patient.

I can't help but smile it may not be me, me but she seems interested.

Arandi huffs. "I should have listened to him. I could have saved him so much pain."

"You didn't know Arandi. You were doing your job."

"Oh yeah I did my job just fantastically. Telling someone who wasn't crazy that he was. Just how many others did I do that to? How many hunters like you are locked up throughout the world because no one believes them?"

It's a valid question and wow maybe we should add that to the list of hunts that we need to do.

A loud clap of thunder startles us and then we hear the rain begin to fall hard outside.

"Crap." Raven says.

"What? What's wrong?" I ask.

"I need to feed."

"So go fetch a deer or something."

"You know it has to be human." Raven snaps in frustration.

"Um well you might have to wait until the rain lets up."

"I can't."

"Why not?"

"I can sense demons nearby and I need to be full strength if they attack."

"Demons are here already?" I gasp. "What do you mean you sense them?"

"I'm a demon slayer remember so we have a built in radar."

I sigh and shake my head. "Ok fine take what you need but don't leave me weak either."

"I can't do that either." Raven huffs.

"Why not?"

"Dean doesn't allow me to feed on males." She says rather sheepishly.

"He doesn't allow you." Arandi says in a 'what the fuck' tone.

"I don't allow him to feed on females either." Raven defends.

"I don't get it." Arandi says.

"If I feed on you, you will understand quite well."

"Do I have a choice?" Arandi sighs but I can see the curiosity in her eyes.

I find it rather interesting how quickly we all just conform to the strangeness we've been thrust into.

"What do I have to do?" Arandi asks.

"You definitely want to sit down." Raven smiles slyly. "You may want to do the same."

I rub my neck nervously because I know exactly how my body is going to react to seeing two woman together and oh fuck I'm going to hell.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jensen has basically gone into shock. Mumbling that he will never touch tequila again in his life and Dean is staring at him as if he's got two heads on his shoulders.

Everyone eats in silence and Slayer paces back and forth.

"Dude chill." Dev says.

"I need to feed soon." Slayer replies.

We all look at each other. I'm not too comfortable with him going anywhere alone and he won't be able to feed on Beau so that leaves one of us.

"I'll volunteer." I say.

Slayers looks at me. "No offense Sam but I can't do that. Not to you."

Dev stands up. "Fine I'll do it how bad can it be?"

"Not bad at all." Slayer smiles and he winks at me. "Beau you may not want to be around for this."

She nods and quickly heads to her room with the rest of her snack and closes the door.

I sort of snort when I realize that I'm about to watch two different versions of Dean sort of making out.

"Yeah laugh it up moose."

"Don't call me that." I snap.

"Sorry geez what the hell?" Dev sits on the sofa next to Jensen who is now trying desperately to get his cell phone to work.

Slayer walks up behind Dev so he lays his back against the back rest exposing his neck.

Slayer looks at all of us and slowly his fangs extend.

Dean goes pale and Jensen begins to pray and shake.

Slayer goes for the neck.

Dev lets out a sharp yelp and his body jumps at the initial pain of Slayer's fangs breaking his skin and sinking into the vein. The second the mixture from the fangs mixes into Dev's blood he moans like porn star.

In seconds it is very hard not to notice the prominent bulge in his jeans and he sounds like he's having the time of his life.

Jensen and Dean both stare wide eyed and slack jawed.

I have to leave the room because the idea of actually getting turned on watching two versions of my brother like this makes me feel ashamed.

I can't help but laugh when I hear Dean murmur. "I call dibs on the next feeding. What? It's been over seven years." He says to Jensen who is staring at him now.

Reaper howls outside and my skin prickles.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Arandi decides she rather be sitting so she leans back on the recliner exposing her neck while Raven gets in behind her. I sit on the sofa trying to look casual.

I go slack jawed as I watch Raven's fangs extend and her eyes are just fucking amazing.

"It's going to hurt for like seven seconds and then you'll be let's say very happy." Raven says.

Arandi nods and grabs firmly onto the arm rests. Raven leans in and sinks in her fangs. Arandi hisses in pain and her body jerks but just like that she lets out a moan that goes straight to my nether regions and I begin to squirm.

I should leave I really should but I can't, it's like I guess how those moths feel like heading toward the flame that eventually kills them.

The sounds Arandi makes just make me want to pull them out of her myself and I'm unbearably hard and feeling guilt like no other because I love Beau she's my life back in my world and she's carrying my child. I shouldn't be feeling this no matter that Arandi is just another version of her. I do feel it though and what if cheating on Beau is the only way home?

It wouldn't surprise since I've been handed every other test possible in this and every other fucked up world.

Is there any world out there where I grew up a normal kid and didn't have my life on the line every couple of hours?

I see Arandi the second she goes over and it's a sight I will never forget. She is one of the woman that looks absolutely gorgeous when she's falling apart, just like my Beau.

I'm planning on going to the bathroom and making quick work of myself when Raven suddenly jumps and heads for the door.

"They are close." She says.

"So how do you do your demon slaying thing?"

"It's much like an exorcism only I can pull the demon out of hosts with just a touch or the right incantation if they're not close enough to touch, it all depends on the level of the demon."

Arandi is slowly coming around and I can tell she all kinds of embarrassed and I'm trying hard to calm my inner horny teen.

"Fuck." Raven blurts.

"What?" I move towards her to see what upset her.

She turns to me placing both hands on my shoulders. "Dean they sent the heavy artillery for you. Can you handle this?"

I don't get what she's asking I've been to hell and died countless times and faced more demons than most angels so I believe I can handle anything. Then I look out the window and I feel my insides turn inside out.

"Fuck." I mumble. It says it all, I am well and truly fucked.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Dev is grinning like a fool coming down from the feeding and Slayer looks rather cocky.

"How often do you have to feed?" Dean asks more alert than he's been since he got here.

"It all depends on how much I exert myself but I can go a couple of days if I just hang out." Slayer smiles. "Don't worry Dean you're next." He winks at him and Dean blushes bright red but smiles back.

Jensen is pacing now. "Ok I've finally accepted that this is not one of Jared and Misha's insane practical jokes and I'm in an entirely different world or I did some really bad tequila but why am I here what can I do besides acting I have no special skills?"

"Maybe but how long have you been pretending to be Dean Winchester?"

"Over eight years." He shrugs.

"So you basically are Dean." I ask.

"I created the persona in my world yeah." Jensen says.

"So let's see your best Dean if he found himself in this situation." I prod.

Jensen eyes for a second but then he nods. He closes his eyes and cracks his neck. Then he lowers his head chin to chest.

When he lifts his head again he has done a complete change and I'm staring at Dean. Jensen is that damn good and he's got the Dean look down to an art except for the hair.

"He's the pretty one." Dev scoffs.

"Damn straight I am." Jensen huffs his voice now pure Dean even if his hair is all wrong.

Outside Reaper begins to growl eerily and Dev is on the move. "We have company."

Slayer hisses. "Demons."

We know we have to keep Beau safe the demons want Dean's child because after all he is a Winchester and probably half vampire or all vampire since both Dean and Beau were vampires when she got pregnant.

The demons want nothing more than to make the Winchester's miserable.

None of us are prepared for what we find when Dev opens the door especially me.

"Fuck." I mumble. That says it all, I'm well and truly fucked.

TBC

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Thanks for reading!


	7. WINCHESTER HELL

WINCHESTER HELL

Demons know my weakness, every evil thing that lives knows my weakness. My family, most of all my little giant brother Sammy who in this world died eight years ago.

So seeing him standing there outside the cabin in the rain smiling like it's so normal but his eyes so cold and so…dead.

I know it's the Sam of this world just like I've known a million other things. I slowly open the door and step onto the porch with Raven close behind me.

"Hi Dean." He says. "Did you miss me?" His smile is all dimply Sam but the voice is cold, murderous evil.

"I don't miss." I answer.

The rain stops just like that and Sam runs his fingers through his long hair, shaking loose water droplets like he's posing for a hot photo shoot.

"I was so excited when they told me a much stronger version of my brother was here. The brother that I wished had been here all along and would have tried to save me, instead of crying like a bitch and ending locked up in a crazy house."

"He went crazy because he loved you." I defend.

"And you would have gone crazy trying to get me back but instead I got the full hell tour and this….this is what I've become." He motions his hand over his body as his eyes go black and I take a step back.

"What the fuck?" I whisper to myself I knew it was coming but it still freaks me. I actually feel nauseas. Still in the back of my mind that holds some significance and just can't grip what that is right now.

"The question now Dean is can you kill me?" He steps towards and I don't move as much as my body tells me to run. "May I?" He asks with all the courtesy that so un-demon like.

He wants to touch me and get the connection to see my life. I close my eyes because I know seeing his is going to be one hell of a roller coaster ride, literally.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Every one of us stands in silent shock seeing still one more version of Dean standing before us in front of the house.

Where do I even begin to process this? This was the highlight of my nightmares when Dean was ripped apart by hell hounds right before my eyes and his soul dragged to hell.

What I would give to be dreaming right now?

"What's wrong Sammy?" Dean says his voice sounds as if he gargled broken glass. "Can't stand to see what your brother became to keep you alive?"

I shudder from head to toe. So in some universe out there Dean went to hell and stayed there? I feel like throwing up but I just stare.

"How long?" I murmur.

Demon Dean smirks. "Long enough that hell is my bitch now."

Even though I want to do the complete opposite I move closer to him.

Slayer is right behind me, already obviously proclaiming himself my body guard.

Demon Dean tilts his head curiously as I reach to touch him and we both hiss as our lives play to each other.

I fall back and Slayer catches me as I try to breath. The hell Dean had to endure I can't even process it and my mind wants to explode. He did this for me, he became this to save me because he loved me so damn much and his Sam let him down.

Demon Dean's eyes are a solid red as he glares at me. "You tried to save me, the Sam of my world ended up dying months later in a hunt alone because he couldn't handle life without me. I went to hell just for him to be careless and die." He spits bitterly.

"I love my brother." I say defiantly. I lift up and I am slammed against the wall of the house.

"Love is for losers and angels." He growls.

"Power up Uncle Sammy." I hear loud and clear, so I concentrate hard and I fall back to the floor released from his grip.

He doesn't like that at all but Slayer steps in then. "You feel like dancing twinkle toes then I'm going to lead."

Demon Dean chuckles and stands toe to toe with Slayer.

My mind is in shock because the one absurd thing that comes into my mind right then is who would win in a battle Superman or Super Sayan Goku?

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

I can barely breathe when Demon Sam steps away from me. He was taken to hell to serve his purpose but they had to break him first and they finally did it.

He broke just like I did only there was no one there to pull him out. I had let him down in the worst way and that was what had made him break that his brother that he had always believed would save from anything even the depths of hell had let him down.

"I'm sorry." I say.

He glares at me lifts his hand to slam me into the wall but it doesn't work which only makes him angrier. So he does it to Arandi but I get to her before she can be hurt.

"How do you have powers?" He hisses.

"I got a secret decoder ring in my fruity pebbles." I reply.

"Always the smart ass."

"Always the better looking one."

"Why weren't you here then?" He barely whispers. "You owe me."

"Do you take IOU's because I'm a bit strapped right now?"

"Still hiding behind your idea of humor?"

"I think I'm funny." I shrug.

Raven steps in then. "Family reunion if over." She says and goes for Sam.

I'm just sort of frozen because I know that he's not my Sam anymore but the instinct to protect my little brother is carved into every fiber of my being.

Demon Sam laughs an evil laugh. "Oh the uninitiated."

I have a feeling I'm not going to like how this ends.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Slayer falls back breathing hard and Demon Dean only grins. "Demon slayer I love your spunk but this is so beyond you."

"I don't understand." Slayer says angrily.

"This is me Slayer, this is who I am."

"A fucking demon and I should be able to kill you." Slayer shouts.

"Should've, could've, would've?" Demon Dean sings songs. "You can't do it alone. Not with me because I'm no ordinary demon you see." He is enjoying this too much. Then suddenly he is front of Dean grabbing his face and Dean is in wide eyed terror as their lives connect.

He falls back gasping and Jensen barely catches him. He breathing a mantra of no, no and I know he's imagining that this is what happened to his Sam and if guilt didn't eat him alive before he's about to become the main course on guilt's buffet.

Demon Dean stares at Jensen. "Are you gay?"

"No." Jensen snaps.

"You're just too pretty not to fuck." Demon Dean snickers and in a blink he's behind Jensen holding him against himself with his hand over his throat whispering something in Jensen's ear.

Jensen is wide eyed as he sees this Dean's life played out and he cringes when Demon Dean licks a strip up the side of neck to his ear.

"The things I could do to such a pretty ass and make you love it and scream for more."

He turns to look at Dev. "I think you're the closest one of this bunch to know what I've been through."

Demon Dean smiles and lets Jensen go. "Well boys it was fun but I've got to run have souls to torture, demons to train, pretty boys to fuck." He winks at Jensen and in a snap he's gone.

He has left behind some other demons that Slayer makes quick work of and I take out a couple myself. The Latin flying and the demons words fly as they die.

Suddenly a loud crackle of electricity pops through the air and we all still. Reaper barks loud and takes off running into the woods.

Dev smiles like a loon. "Oh hell yeah we have fucking back up." He laughs and takes off on the run after Reaper.

"What the fuck now?" The rest of us grumble.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Raven steps back infuriated. Nothing she has done has even phased Demon Sam. I hate to see my brother like this even though it's not actually my brother.

"How is this possible?" Raven growls.

"Dear lady. I'm no ordinary demon." Sam laughs eerily.

"In my world we killed Crowley. Are you stronger than him?"

Sam laughs harder. "Crowley is a mere piss ant in hell since I took over."

"You're the king of hell?" I say rather high pitched.

"You know the answer to that dear brother." He stares at me with gleaming yellow eyes.

My heart actually hurts. I can't face Lucifer again.

Demon Sam suddenly crashes to his knees in a growl of pain and from the woods comes another version of me. His eyes solid white as he holds out his hand speaking in Latin.

Demon Sam glares at me. "This isn't over brother." He hisses and vanishes.

Apparently this Dean knows a little something, something.

If that's not enough from up in the sky a much younger version of me flies in and suddenly flames up just like a human torch.

That's so fucking cool in my book. Somewhere someplace I'm a comic book come to life. I continue to stare as from behind the Dean on the ground still another version of me and two of Sam step up.

Hey I'm handsome and all that but even I get tired of looking at my face.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Dev comes back talking a mile a minute with a woman who bears a resemblance to Beau but is more average. She is still beautiful in her own right and presents an aura of power. Right behind her is a beautiful blue eyed younger woman with raven black hair and both Dean and Jensen jump. "Arandi?"

Behind the two women comes yet another Dean and a Sam finally. They all apparently found each and then found their way to us. I look up at the sky to check if there is an arrow pointing to Beau's place.

Speaking of Beau she is handling this shit way better than I expected her to. I guess after being a vampire for a while nothing should faze her but this is fucking with me and I've pretty much seen it all.

Surrounded by 'Deans' and the one I really want is lost to me, for now anyway.

Dev steps up to me with the older woman. "This is Deana, she is Dean's wife in our world and she's the most powerful witch well beside Dran."

"Dran?"

"Dran and Danielle are our children and they both have powers and so does Dean but he's not a warlock." Deana explains taking me in.

"Dean and Sam married witches?"

"I didn't know that I was a witch until after Dean and I fell in love, it was a dormant power until there was danger to my family."

"No wonder Dean loves you. You said he isn't a warlock?"

Deana sighs deeply. "He brought back skills from his time in hell that he hid quite well until they also were awakened and he chose to use them to help his family even at the cost of going back to hell forever."

I chuckle, I can't help it. "So you're Dean is the closest to mine so far."

Deana smiles. "I need to get back to my children, find my husband and deal with whatever brought us here."

"Find your husband?"

"I can still communicate with our Sadie even from this world. Sadie is your wife in our world. She says Dean isn't there and from what I've been able to piece together he's in another world with your Dean."

I'm rather relieved that Dean is not alone and that I'm not the only one dealing with the quintuplets or however many there are or will be.

"Do you have any idea why this is happening?" I ask hopeful that someone has a clue.

"The child that is about to be born, he holds a power that many want and even though he is not born yet he knows exactly who can and will protect him." Deana says.

"What does my child have that everyone thinks is so important?" Beau suddenly speaks up from the door.

Deana scrutinizes her for a moment. "It is not what your child has but who he is."

"He is Dean and Beau's son." I respond.

"Created when Dean and I were vampires and then that ritual to make us human again." Beau is thinking hard. "Our baby is not a vampire but because of the ritual he surpassed being just human."

Deana nods. "Dean has powers in every realm of existence, in most of them he chooses to ignore them, in others once they are unleashed he is a force to be reckoned with."

"You speak from experience?" Beau asks.

Deana nods. I can feel the slight stir of jealousy that filters between these two women that each of their Dean's loves them his own way.

Deana sighs loudly. "Your Dean may have to betray your trust to be able to get back to you."

Beau blanches for a second. "I was warned about that." She whispers running her hand lovingly over her stomach. "I don't care as long as my Dean makes it back to me alive and in one piece, we can make it through anything."

"It will not be easy for him." Deana tries to soften the blow.

Beau only smiles sadly, thankful of the small reassurance. She turns to the younger woman. "Who are you?"

"I am Arandi Remington."

"I expect that you are Dean's true love in your world?"

Arandi blushes. "We are falling in love yes."

Jensen steps up to her and gently takes her hand. Their lives flash between them and Arandi stares open mouthed at him.

"You love me so much….I mean her." Arandi flusters.

"She is everything to me and I don't understand why I am here. I never went to hell except on a TV show where I pretend to be Dean Winchester and I don't have powers."

"Yet for some reason you are part of this crazy train wreck." I add. "What do you two bring?" I ask our other two arrivals.

This Dean is younger and he sighs and lifts his hand to shake mine. "Just so you know I'm still one of the good guys."

I don't get it at first not until our lives exchange between us. "We're vampires?" I murmur pretty much stunned that there are worlds where we are what we hunt in this world.

"Vampires yes but we kill only those that deserve death." This Dean emphasizes.

I nod, who the fuck am I to judge. If I kept a list of all the people that Dean and I have killed or gotten killed in the name of killing evil we'd be damned for infinity times infinity. "Well we already have a Dean, do you have a nickname that we can refer to you as?"

"Sam calls me Draco." Vampire Dean snickers. "I saw that the Dean of this world was a vampire for a time as well."

"Yes but the cure worked for him, unlike you being made into the vampire alternative." I smile trying to be reassuring to him before I turn to the other Sam.

"I don't get this at all but yet I'm not freaking out." He huffs as he reaches out to take my hand.

In his world we are skin walkers and Dean and I are both wolves.

Reaper steps up to this Sam and sniffs at him before giving a happy bark.

"I think he wants to play Sammy." Dev says with a grin showing that he wants to join into the mix.

"We will have to call you Sammy if that's ok?" I say.

He shrugs and morphs right before our eyes, it's amazing and almost beautiful to watch.

Reaper is bounding around like a young pup apparently very happy to have a companion to race around with.

Dev might as well be six as he takes off after them.

Deana suddenly turns towards the woods.

"Will there be others?" Slayer asks.

Deana nods. "Two others are coming."

The look on her face tells me that we are in for yet another shocker of discovery.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

One of the Sam's is wearing clothes that my Sam would laugh at but he's the prettiest Sam I've ever set eyes on and for me to admit that, it's something.

The other Sam is younger and sort of gothed up in black much like Raven.

The Dean whose eyes were white only moments before now steps up to me staring at me with green eyes now. Without a word we touch hands and our lives play out.

"Latent powers from hell?" I mumble.

"You have them Dean in every world where you endured hell but you choose to ignore them for the most part."

"And I married a witch and both my kids have powers?"

The other Dean nods letting me take it all in.

The fired up Dean settles to the ground eyeing Raven with extreme interest.

Raven stares back with a smirk. She could break the boy in half without really trying but if he's anything like me, he'd like it.

Then he sees Arandi and his eyes gleam with what I'm sure is the true feelings that he has for his Arandi. "Beautiful." He mumbles and he touches her fingers gently. They see each other's lives and Arandi looks curious.

"Frost?"

"Yeah the Arandi of my world is the real life ice princess that's hotter than hell." He grins. "If she grows up to look like you I'm one lucky bastard."

Arandi blushes.

"Yeah Romeo enough with the sweet talk." I cut in.

He eyes me now. "I don't grow up half bad myself." He grins.

I can't help but smile at the kid. "Yeah we pose for GQ on our off time."

Next the kid asks permission with his eyes to touch Raven and she obliges.

"Demons?" He asks.

"Yeah they are our Lex Luthor and Doomsday." I add.

"I'm not Superman because he doesn't exist but I do." The kid grins cockily.

"Well I'm Dean so what do we call you?"

"I'm Blaze." He answers.

I turn to the others who have stood by taking everything in.

"Call me Winchester." The white eyed Dean replies.

The other Dean steps up and we exchange lives.

"What hell, so in other lives I am what I hunt in my world."

"If you hunt skin walkers then yes. You can call me Lobo."

The pretty Sam looks scared out of his wits. "Ok I'm an actor who plays Sam Winchester so what the fuck am I doing here? I don't have powers and I don't shift into anything except with CGI."

"So your name is?"

"Jared."

"Alright Jared we are all trying to figure out why the hell we are here and what we're supposed to do to get back home so you with us?" I ask.

"As if I have a choice. Fuck I wish that this was one of Misha's pranks."

I turn to the other Sam.

He holds up one finger waiting for the connection.

"Good vampires? I was there myself once."

"I see that." He says. "I don't understand. There are Dean's, there are Arandi's and there are Sam's, where is Jade in all this?"

"Jade?"

"Jade is my sister." Arandi replies.

"She is my love in my world." Vamp Sam says.

"She is my brother's love as well." Blaze adds.

"She is my fiancé in mine." Jared throws in.

I look around, it is curious that she is not here for the mix and mingle.

"There are three other's coming." Winchester says as he stares at the woods. He turns to me. "One of them is literally going to rev your engine." He grins and then frowns. "The other is nothing or no one that you would expect and I don't either."

"The third?"

"Demon slayer Sam." Raven answers. "I sense that his mate is in this world and if things are as they are then your sister is she." She faces Arandi.

"My sister is a fucking secretary not a demon slayer." Arandi scoffs.

"Darling once you meet a Winchester your life is fucked thirteen ways from every Sunday for infinity." I reply casually.

"Thanks for the FYI." She snaps. "I don't want my sister involved in this."

"I don't think you have a choice." Raven says standing intimidatingly tall over Arandi.

"We'll see about that." Arandi says evenly.

Winchester and I exchange glances with each other and then with Blaze and Lobo. We are all alike because this shit is hotter than hell.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

I'm scared out of my wits but I'm trying hard to hide it. I need Dean with me because any day now my baby is coming and he won't tell me when so that I won't panic.

He talks to me tries to calm me but being away from Dean for so long and getting him back just to lose him again has me all kinds of jittersville.

I'm surrounded by Dean's but mine isn't here and then this woman who is Dean's wife in their world tells me that my Dean is going to betray me. How is it betrayal when I don't care as long as I get him back? I know that every Dean of the vast universes can't all be mine but I still feel a sting of jealousy.

Is this happening because of our baby? Or is it something else entirely different.

I don't know what to do. I have all these people around me yet I feel entirely alone.

Dean has to be with another version of me to get to me. I have to accept that. What terrifies me is what if this other version of me is better somehow and Dean falls in love with her and doesn't want me back?

What if Dean stays in her world and I never see him again?

My baby soothes me through everything but when I fret about this he stays quiet which doesn't help me calm at all. I just have to keep some type of faith that Dean loves me….us that much.

A motion from the woods has everyone's attention. The others have arrived and Sam's face is utter disbelief and he actually looks as if he's going to faint.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

I really believe at this point that probably half the people in mental hospitals don't need to be there. All the ones claiming ghosts, vampires, the fucking end of the world are just seeing reality. It's the rest of the world that's fucking insane for not seeing what's right in front of them.

I'm pacing back forth as Dean watches me looking as if he wants to tell me something but not sure where to start.

My mind is running a thousand miles an hour trying to piece shit together because I'm missing something.

When the evil Sam was here there was something that buzzed at the edge of my brain, some memory just out of reach. It was something important or I wouldn't be fretting like this.

"It's going to be ok." Dean says.

"Can you guarantee that?" I ask.

"Just like I can guarantee that the tooth fairy and Bigfoot are real."

"Aren't they is this fucked up universe….plural?"

Dean smiles and is about to answer me when motion from the woods grabs our attention.

Three figures step from the woods and Dean goes white.

"Dear god….." He whispers and I reach for him because he looks like he's going to fall over.

If anything affects Dean like that it can't possibly be good.

TBC

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Thanks for reading!


	8. IN ONE LIFETIME

IN ONE LIFETIME

I have to remind myself to breathe as I watch the figures emerge from the woods. Nothing should surprise me anymore but I stand flabbergasted.

One is the most beautiful woman that I have ever seen and somehow I know that she is the love of my life in some other worlds. All I have on my mind now is touching her loving her and I don't even know her name.

The other person really makes me blink twice and I know all the other's feel the same way as everyone pulls holy water and the like as we stare. I know he has to still be alive in some universes but seeing him doesn't make it any easier because in our world he is dead.

I hear someone say Christo and the man blinks as holy water splashes him in the face but he smiles that 'you're so going to pay for that' smile.

"Dad?" I manage to squeeze out of my throat.

"Hey kiddo." He replies. "I missed you guys and I guess I have more than I can handle now."

John Winchester stands tall before us and now I know this shit isn't going to go down easy.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

I feel paralyzed as I watch these people emerge from the woods.

The demon slayer Sam makes my Sam look like he's still has to eat some Wheaties but he's not the reason I'm frozen.

There are two women with him and one I know no matter where I see her, no matter what her age. The other is another version of Arandi but she seems so much more familiar. I just can't explain it.

The others react much like me but still we have to make sure they are not possessed or a shape shifter.

The one smiles that smile that I adore and her eyes are bright with tears.

"You know the drill." I croak out.

She nods and complies still smiling.

When it's done I can't help but lift her off of the ground holding her tight. "I've missed you so much mom." I breathe into her hair.

"Oh sweetie I've miss you so much too." She whispers as she holds me just as tight.

Our lives exchange and she looks at me so sadly when she realizes that in my world she has been dead over twenty years but in her world she never died, I'm the one that died in that world, killed saving her and Sam. That doesn't bother me I would die a thousand times for my family. What does bother me is that I left behind a wife and a daughter.

Even though I never met the child I feel torn at the loss.

I don't want to let mom go but I know that the other's that have lost her too want their turn.

Blaze stares. "She died in your world? I can't even imagine that."

"She was killed by a demon. That's is why I hunt them." I reply past the lump in my throat.

Raven stares, her eyes a bit bright as Slayer Sam comes closer to her. "He shouldn't be missing out on this." She whispers.

"We don't know if he will." Sam replies.

My head feels like it's going to blow any second. It's just too much to take in all at once and how in the hell am I supposed to protect them all.

"You're not alone in this." Lobo says nearby.

"Why is this happening? I don't get why all these worlds are connecting now and doesn't it throw off the time space continuum or something?" I pace.

"Sweetie calm down." My beautiful mother says and I'm instantly reverted to four, the last time I saw her. Do I dare tell her how badly the angels let me down in my world?

I don't know where to even begin to figure out what needs to be done. I thought it was all about Arandi and her Dean making them right. Now I have no fucking clue and I hate feeling so useless.

Everyone is talking trying to piece together things when we hear a car driving up. Everyone heads inside except Arandi and myself.

It turns out to be her sister and she seems very upset as she gets out of the car.

"I tried to call you but you have your phone off." She tells Arandi.

"I have to keep it off I can't risk my GPS being tracked. Why? What's wrong?" Arandi asks worriedly.

"Mom has disappeared and since she's sick everyone thinks she just wandered off and will be found any minute. I know she's done it before Arandi but this feels so different."

"What do you mean?"

"She was doing so well, had been having an awesome couple of days and actually looked so happy. Then all of sudden she was making these weird symbols on the walls of the house and muttering in Latin."

My interest goes up a notch. "What did the symbols look like?"

Jade pulls her phone and shows us the pictures she has taken.

"That's Enochian." I whisper feeling rather ready to just crawl under a rock. First demons, now angels. Needless to say I haven't had the best of experiences with either of those two.

Arandi and Jade stare at me as if I mutated.

"It's the language of angels." I clarify.

"Angels?" They both chime together.

I nod. "Your mom may not be sick at all. She might just be a vessel and unable to cope with the enormity of it."

"You're sure he's not crazy." Jade asks her sister.

"If he is then I'm totally wacka do." Arandi huffs.

Her sister eyes her.

"See for yourself." Arandi offers and leads the way into the cabin.

Jade follows unsure and her eyes widen to near comical proportions and she meets the sight before her.

"Dear God in heaven, I've lost my ever loving mind." She murmurs.

She looks as if she's going to pass out and Slayer Sam is right there to hold her up. Their eyes meet and kismet must be striking. Lobo begins to hum a love theme while Blaze snickers.

"Welcome to the lifetime of discovery channel."

My mom has been flitting happily between all her boys thrilled with the fact that she now has a house full of kids to take care of although all of us are full grown men. I can see how happy she is to have her Dean back and it makes me feel so good that she missed me that much.

"Everyone looks hungry." She suddenly proclaims. "I'll start dinner and make pie!"

I can't help but smile. God I missed her so much.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

I can't believe that Dean isn't here to see dad alive and kicking. It hurts me deeply because my brother was the one living with that empty pit in him that he should be dead and dad you should be alive.

Dean should be a part of this, he should know that out there somewhere our dad is as tough as ever and making a life.

I squeak very unmanly like when John pulls me into a strong hug. I see his world where we are hunters except mom didn't die but Dean is dead in that world. Died saving me and mom during a hunt because apparently we didn't feel the need to retire. He had already met Arandi and they had a daughter. My heart aches Dean is always losing everything.

I pull away fast. Any Dean being dead no matter that it's not my Dean still hurts just like it did the day I buried him when the hell hounds tore him open. I have no idea how I survived that day. I was literally a zombie my heart and soul gone with the brother that had sacrificed everything for me. The only thing propelling me forward were the promises I had made to my big brother and that I didn't want him to have died for nothing.

"I would have gone to hell for him in my world too only there it wasn't an option." John says as he scans the Dean's before him. "I wanted him back so badly."

"I know the feeling." I murmur.

"Any idea what is going on?" He asks.

"I was hoping that I drank some bad tequila but…." I venture.

"Son I have a feeling that you're going to be wishing for a bad hangover before this is over."

Slayer walks up to him, towering over him and John pulls him into a hug. Their lives play between them and Slayer steps back. "Mom is alive too?"

"Yeah she is alive and beautiful. Demon slayer now isn't that just a fancy way to say hunter?"

"That's what they say but I'm no ordinary hunter."

By now Sammy, Dev, and Reaper have returned. Slayer walks up to them Sammy still in wolf form. "How about a race guys?"

Reapers yaps happily and Sammy looks as if he's grinning. They take off and we all watch stunned as Slayer runs so fast it boggles the mind.

I don't know why it surprises me at all. Finally I turn my attention to the beauty that has been thus far talking to Arandi. They are sisters in other worlds her name is Jade and she is older here and Arandi is usually the older sister.

When she sees me staring at her she walks up to me and we just stare into each other eyes. She caresses my face and I lean into the touch that makes my heart soar. I see myself in her world a world where Dean and I are completely consumed by an undying love for these women. Mighty and strong hunters that stand at our sides to make all the hopelessness we have ever felt not seem so daunting.

I hope the Sam of her world forgives me but she's with me at the moment and I've been lonely so I kiss her deeply.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

The place is alive with talking, it's almost like the oddest of family reunions and I eat slowly staring at my mom even though she's not really my mom. I can't help it especially because down deep inside I know that I won't be able to keep her so I'm going to take what I can get.

I feel an ache that once again my Sammy is missing out on our mother. His only memories of her are what I have told him and the things we've been through on our hunts.

Blaze is challenging Slayer Sam and Raven to a race because apparently they are faster than normal humans and they tell him that they can't fly and Blaze tells them he can run fast too, it's one of his many talents. The boy has so much energy if he could bottle it he'd be a millionaire.

He's very cocky and very charming. In other words he's all Dean Winchester with the powers to back that up. I feel a little sting of envy because all I have is my mediocre powers and my demon knife which at this moment in time is back where I'm from and I don't know if it even exists in this place.

It's really strange how we all just seem to fit together and how quickly Jade has taken to the fact that she might be a demon slayer and have to quit her day job.

Arandi doesn't like it one bit that she will more than likely be losing her sister to the hunt and be left alone. Her Dean might not make it back hell I may be stuck here with her until we figure out what the hell is going to happen and just how the hell we get out of this.

It's not like I can just say 'hey how about to we fuck like bunnies and see if some portal opens up?' Just the thought rakes claws of guilt over my heart but I'm thinking it so I guess that makes me a pig.

You would have to be dead not to want to be all over that body. She's every man's fantasy come to life. Perfect ass, perfect real boobs, and lips that could…I'm super hard where I sit and I lower my head to hide my shame.

My mother is just a few feet from me and I have a raging hard on when I have a very pregnant girlfriend back home. I always thought I was better than that. Someone like Arandi makes that all come tumbling down.

"You seem troubled." The other woman that appeared last says as she sits beside me.

I lift my eyes to look at her. I don't have a clue who she is yet she is like an old friend at the same time.

"Have we met?" I ask thinking how lame I sound.

"Oh yes we've met in almost every world. I don't look like it now but I'm her." She smiles referring to Arandi. She beautiful and now that she is practically in my lap I see the resemblance her hair is just as black as Arandi's but her eyes are this amazing grayish blue and her skin is perfectly tanned. She is wearing a tight black leather mini skirt with matching top and jacket and those over the knee boots.

The way she is she is looking at me I'm almost afraid she's going to straddle me right here in front of everyone and make me beg for more. Oh yeah my mind is totally faithful tonight.

She leans in and gently kisses my lips and I can feel every eye on me especially Arandi's burning through my skin hot. Our lives exchange and I stand up stepping back from her as if she has burned me.

"You're Baby?" I literally squeal.

She's still smiling. "Yeah there is world or two where I become human."

"Are you telling me that I literally fucked my car?" I say loudly and flinch. I don't like to talk like that in front of my mom but under the circumstances she'd probably be cussing like a sailor too.

Jared laughs loud. "Sam is always telling Dean that they need to get a room."

I run my hand over my face trying to calm my heart and thankfully she managed to rid me of my other problem. I love my car, it is the one thing that has been in my life since the day I was born and I take damn good care of her.

The thought that my car has loved me back with the same intensity just leaves me a bit breathless. I need some air so I go outside. I stare up the sky and I see a shooting star zooming across the sky.

"Damn it Sam get my ass back home." I mumble.

Arandi suddenly comes rushing out with a phone to her ear. "Where are you mom?"

Her face pails and with wide frightened eyes she passes the phone to me.

I don't need a fucking crystal ball to tell me that my future doesn't look bright and there is tall dark stranger waiting for me.

"What?" I say curtly into the phone.

"Oh come on Dean what way is that to speak to your darling little brother?" Demon Sam whispers.

I suddenly feel the urgent need to bathe in Lysol.

"Just get to the point."

"You have five minutes to get to your sweet girlfriend's mom's place or she gets a one way ticket to hell."

"You know that it's impossible."

"Not for you it's not." He snickers and the line goes dead.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Beau, Arandi, and Deana have managed to cook enough for all of us and we're sitting around trying to enjoy each other's company.

We all jump when Deana drops a glass and it shatters across the floor.

Dev is at her side pretty fast and it's quite evident that he cares very much for her. "Deana what is it?"

"Someone is going to die soon." She whispers.

"One of us?" I ask.

"I don't think so but it's not clear. I can't tell who it is so it's not set in stone yet."

"Where ever Dean is at, my Dean?" I know it before she even starts to nod. "Damn it!" I feel so fucking helpless.

I go outside and stare at the sky seeing a shooting star shoot across.

"I need my brother back." I say to the sky and I emphasize on the 'my.'

I swear I hear evil laughter and Slayer is beside me without a sound just listening.

He has already fed having kept his promise to Dean that he would be next and Dean looks thirteen kinds of sated and Jensen is now dying of curiosity but he'll probably allow death before admitting it.

"They'll be here soon." Beau suddenly speaks up but her voice sounds as if someone else is speaking through her. "Many worlds will collide to make one whole again and one will die forever and yet another will be born. From under and from above, from the deep and from the sky who will live and who will die?"

She stiffens up and begins to fall. Thankfully there are many hands to catch her.

"We need to get your Dean back soon. That was there child's warning and he will be born in days and if Dean isn't here….." Deana trailed off.

The baby is powerful and can go either way, the good, the bad, the diapered my mind insanely taunts me. Beau is just a pawn a vessel and she has no idea how to do rituals or sigils without Dean we are all totally fucked.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

"My mom." Arandi sobs.

"It's going to be ok." I say although it's probably the furthest from the truth than I've ever been.

"I can fly you there." Blaze says.

"It's not fast enough." I say looking around. "I feel as if something is moving through me and suddenly I begin to speak without really wanting too. "Many worlds will collide to make one whole again and one will die forever and yet another will be born. From under and from above, from the deep and from the sky who will live and who will die?"

Everyone just stares at me because that was nowhere near my voice. Images flash through my mind and I know what I need to do.

"Blaze, Sam, Raven, Winchester, and Lobo you come with me." I instruct.

"I'm not staying." Arandi says and Jade stands beside her.

"Fine but we have got to move. The rest of you keep each other safe, no one alone." I look everyone over and no one is arguing.

"Winchester I need you to put a shield around us."

Winchester nods and complies.

I close my eyes and think of where I need to be. There is whoosh of air and I hear Blaze mumble 'Holy crap.'

When I open my eyes we are face to face with Demon Sam and who I can only assume is Arandi and Jade's mom.

"With minutes to spare you little speed demon." Demon Sam snickers. "Oh and you brought toys." He says referring to my company.

"Leave my mother alone, she owes you nothing." Arandi says with a bravery that I know that she doesn't feel.

"Oh but she does. She owes me her soul for wanting to have two beautiful successful daughters."

Arandi's mom looks torn and I still can't believe how easily we give up our lives when we love someone completely.

Arandi is barely keeping it together but she's stronger than most people. This is her mom after all.

Slayer Sam and Raven are right by my side and I feel rather comforted that they have taken it upon themselves to be my protectors.

"Why are you even interested in a plain mom?" I try to get him to lose some interest but he only laughs.

"A soul is power no matter who it belongs to dear brother."

"I really wish you would stop calling me that." I growl.

"You hurt my feelings." Demon Sam looks taken aback.

"Just let her go."

"I have to take someone. Are you volunteering?" He smiles wickedly.

"As tempting as needing to better my tan is I will pass on that invite. Been there done that and all that."

"You sure the t-shirt and the hat are really cool this trip."

"Is he serious?" Blaze asks.

Blaze flames up instantly when Demon Sam is right in his face in the blink of an eye.

"Serious is my middle name little boy and wouldn't it be interesting to find out just how much fire it will take to make you scream."

"Dude pick on someone you own age." I say.

I notice too late Arandi making a grab for her mom.

"Arandi!"

Her mom moves fast and has Arandi from behind a familiar looking knife at her throat.

"She has put up one hell of a fight in here." She hisses. "No one would listen to her about the demons and the angels. Everyone thought that she was crazy. Even you."

A tear slides down Arandi's cheek. I can see how much it pains her that she thought her mom was sick just like she thought that Dean was, only this was her own mother that she didn't believe.

"I love you mom." Arandi whispers brokenly.

I see the instant that her mom is back in control and she looks at me pleading in her eyes. "I love you too my baby girls." She pushes Arandi away and in one vicious swoop she buries the knife into her own stomach and the flash of the demon dying inside her crackles loudly.

She falls to the floor as her daughters scream for her and kneel beside her.

"Hmm well that didn't turn out like I planned." Demon Sam says calmly.

Slayer Sam attacks but he flies across the room before he lays a finger on his demon counterpart.

Winchester is trying to put up a shield but we have all scattered and he's concentrating hard.

I try to put up my own defenses and I see the smile curve across Demon Sam face. "You can't go back without her." He says murderously and he yanks Arandi up to her feet by her hair. He doesn't notice that she yanks the knife free of her mother as she comes up and turns to bury into the demons version of my brother's chest.

He stumbles back in shock and anger broils across his face and I know that Arandi is going to die if I don't move.

"Fry him now!" I yell at Blaze.

Raven moves to fight other demons that are now rushing the room and she helps Slayer Sam to his feet.

Winchester is knocked to the floor as Lobo transforms into his wolf form and rips the throat out of a demon coming at him.

Blaze fires up higher and to see him like this is amazing but things around him begin to melt. He takes aim on Demon Sam and fires.

The demon yanks Arandi toward him with just his thoughts and I close my eyes and somehow I'm in her place.

"No!" Blaze and Arandi scream at the same time but it's done and then I'm screaming as both Demon Sam and I catch on fire.

TBC

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Thanks for reading!


	9. A FORK IN THE ROAD A BEND IN THE SPOON

I've been asked to write Dean as a cheater. Surprisingly by more than one person. I will do my best to make him join the ranks of those men that think with their dicks. For those of you who don't want to think of Dean like that, turn away now.

A FORK IN THE ROAD A BEND IN THE SPOON

"Sam!" Someone is yelling in my face and I open my eyes to see Jensen looking at me worriedly.

"What happened?" I ask feeling off kilter.

"You were standing there talking to Slayer and all of sudden you just screamed and fell."

A flash zaps through my mind. "Dean my Dean was burning." I say trying fruitlessly to remember exactly what I saw.

Deana steps up to me and looks terrified. "There is no connection. Something horrible has happened."

"What happens if the Dean of this world dies? Draco asks.

"Don't say that." I say sternly.

"It's a valid question." Sammy adds.

"We might not be able to get back to our places." Deana says her hand over her heart her eyes bright.

"Dean is fine." I persist. "Dean is always fine." Even when he's not I finish in my thoughts.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

I'm frozen for a moment as everything happens so fast. I was supposed to be the one burning but somehow Dean saved me and he's screaming horribly.

Blaze pulls the flame back almost instantly but it's too late Dean has been burned badly.

The demons vanish including his brother and my mother lays dead on the floor and my sister is about to hyperventilate.

Dean is on the floor thankfully unconscious but this isn't good, if he doesn't die he will take forever to heal or as close to it as he could possibly get.

His family needs him. I need him and I don't know what the fuck to do.

"Do I call 911?" I ask stupidly.

"I can heal him." Winchester says a bit out of sorts since being knocked around. "But I need some things and I don't know how long it will take to get them all."

"I got this." Blaze says his eyes wide but anger etched across his young face. He blames himself.

Sirens drown out everything else.

Blaze bends and gently lifts Dean into his arms. "Winchester you and everyone else get back to the cabin as fast as possible. I'm flying Dean and Arandi back now."

He motions for me to wrap my arms around his neck and I quickly say goodbye to my mom one last time before doing what I was told. I let my mom down so badly. That's how I feel anyway.

Blaze runs out the back door without showing a sign that he's carrying over three hundred extra pounds in his arms and on his back as he zooms into the air.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Back at the cabin Blaze lays Dean across a picnic table in the back yard.

Dean lets out a moan and I pray that he doesn't wake yet. The pain would be unbelievable.

Everyone else arrives minutes later with Winchester's own version of place jumping.

Blaze is still a mess with what has happened.

He turns to Slayer Sam and Winchester. "I can heal him but I need you to keep me grounded. Once he's healed I lose control and I have to release the energy I absorb. Don't let me fly and make sure my eyes are facing up directly." He makes perfectly clear.

"You can heal him?" Mary asks her eyes full of unshed tears.

"Yes ma'am I can. I'll be out of it afterward so don't worry too much." Blaze looks uncertain.

"What is it?" I ask.

"I've never healed anyone completely." He sighs.

So he's treading on uncharted grounds and we are going to learn what happens together.

Winchester puts up as powerful a shield as he can around Blaze, Slayer Sam, and Raven, they are the strongest people here.

Blaze looks around. "Just tell Frost that I love her in case this blows up in my face." He tells me.

"You're going to be fine." Mary says even though the look on her face says she wishes that she was sure of that statement.

Blaze nods and steps up to the table when Dean begins to open his eyes the unbearable pain etched in them.

Before he can utter a sound Blaze places his hand over his heart and stares at him.

Nothing happens at first and then a blue aura surrounds Blaze's hand. Dean gasps and arches off the table. The blue moves up Blaze's body and Dean stops moving lapsing back into unconsciousness. We all stand stunned as the burns start to retreat and Dean's skin returns to normal little by little.

In minutes the burns are completely gone and Blaze stumbles back sweating and gasping. His eyes are completely blue, no green or white shows at all and he tries to shoot into the sky but the shield holds and Slayer Sam and Raven grab his arms to tilt him back.

Winchester lowers the shield just as blue energy beams straight out of Blaze's eyes into the open sky.

He lets out a scream as the blue just zaps out of him and the second it is over he collapses forward barely being caught by Slayer Sam.

He holds Blaze against him where he kneels on the ground. Blaze's eyes are once again green but they are staring at something only he can see and he isn't moving. I start to cry because it seems like he's no longer breathing.

Raven kneels beside the brave boy and puts her head to his chest.

"He's alive." She says in relief.

Just then Dean moans and something tells me he's not going to be happy that we all let Blaze do this.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jensen is talking to Frost who seems to be on edge like she senses something.

Deana looks frazzled but she keeps herself busy.

John is talking to everyone trying to get the idea of what other lives his sons have fallen into.

Like me he looks over Jensen as if he can't believe that Dean could ever be that pretty. I mean Dean is a handsome man by all rights but Jensen is just…I can't even begin to explain.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" Jensen says in Dean's voice.

"Look around you man all the real Deans of the world and then there is you." I say with amusement.

Jensen sighs heavily his eyebrows crossed. "I may not look the part but I can kick ass just like Dean does after all I created him in my world." He smiles then. "You think I'm the only pretty boy? You should see Jared. He plays you."

I hadn't even thought of that and my stomach rolls. "I still have long hair right?"

Jensen snickers and walks away.

I see Frost heading for the door and I follow her.

"Frost what's wrong?"

"I need to get some air I just feel smothered." She replies.

"Just be careful. We have no idea what is out there for any of us."

She turns her powers on and it's impressive.

"I think I'm good." She says evenly and flies into the sky.

Reaper barks and Dev looks at Deana.

"She knows." Deana says.

"What?" I ask.

"It was her Dean that went down."

"Is he dead?"

"I don't know but things are going to start shaking up soon."

Frost is back in a blink of an eye. "There is funnel of black smoke heading this way." She says worriedly.

Black smoke means demons and everyone is on the move to prepare for whatever is coming.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

I feel trapped as if something huge is holding me down and I don't like it at all so I struggle.

I feel a reassuring touch and I know Arandi is with me and then I remember what happened. I force my eyes open wanting to see how badly burned I am I look under the sheet that I am covered with wondering who stripped me but there are no burns.

I look toward Arandi and just past her I see Blaze so still and pale and my mom is hovering over him worriedly.

"I don't even see his chest moving." She says and when she sees that I'm awake she rushes to me and kisses my forehead. "I was so glad to see you again Dean but this stress of seeing two of you down at the same time is killing me."

"What happened to Blaze?" I ask trying to sit up but both mom and Arandi push me back down.

"He saved you." Raven says from the doorway. "Somehow you changed places with Arandi and got burned when Blaze powered up and he burned you badly. The poor kid felt terrible and we found out quite by surprise that on top of being a human torch he's a healer also."

"He healed me?" I ask stupidly. "Why did you let him? Is he going to be ok?"

Mom and Arandi both nod.

"What's wrong with him?"

"As far as we can tell it totally drained him and we really need him right now." Winchester says off sitting in the corner mixing some things together in a large wooden bowl.

"What are you doing?"

"Seeing if I can fix him up with a spell."

I moan. "Ok me doing magic spells just doesn't sound right."

"It's the same as any ritual and you've done thousands of those."

"Yeah from scratch reading from a book not because I have powers from hell or that I married a witch and fathered the world's most powerful warlock."

Winchester grins. "Don't hate me because I'm beaumagicful."

A smartass in every world apparently.

"I'm fine. Can I please sit up?" I go for the puppy eyes.

They work on my mom. Arandi is another story.

"Why? Why would you put yourself at risk like that?" She asks harshly.

Baby is standing off to the side her arms crossed not looking to thrilled with what I did either. She heaves a heavy sigh and walks for the door.

Everyone else makes a beeline right after her leaving Arandi and me alone with an unconscious Blaze.

"I'll bring you some soup." My mom calls out as she shuts the door.

"I'm waiting."Arandi says.

"Hello I'm Dean Winchester. I'm a hunter of evil and I don't let innocent people get hurt if I can help it."

She stares at me and I wait for more rampage but instead she shocks me into a moan I swear I didn't mean when she crashes our lips together.

I instantly think of Beau, guilt rakes across me for all of three seconds which makes me a total dick I know but fuck you have to have felt Arandi's lips to know that those fucking lips and that tongue you just don't walk away from without burning like a zap from Blaze.

Ok I'm going to pull away now. I'm going to tell her that I love Beau and that….fuck that isn't pulling away Dean wrapping your fingers in her hair is deepening the kiss and holy fuck why did Blaze waste his energy saving me when I'm going to burn in hell for this?

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Ice is water right?" John deduces out loud.

"Is this really time for a science lesson?" Dev scoffs.

"The fact that Dean's stupidity is walking around its own skin is utterly amazing." John growls.

"Hey wait a minute." Dev nearly pouts.

"Can we get back to the ice question?" I interject.

"Ice is water and if we can bless water and make it holy…" John waits for the class to participate.

"Frost will be a frozen holy water conduit."

"You get an A."

Frost smiles and dad and I begin to recite in Latin.

She stands and waits for us to finish.

"Feel anything?" Jensen asks.

"Not really but there is only way to find out." She says casually and flies out the door.

"Frost wait!" I call out but she's up in the air a beautiful sight as she powers up and sends blasts of ice towards the funnel.

We all watch in awe and the funnel screams and begins to dissipate.

"Hell we could use her." Slayer snickers.

"Amen to that brother." Draco laughs. "Make her freeze some dead man's blood and she be our number one weapon against evil vamps."

Frost settles in front of us with an air of 'see what I can do.' Still so young and has so much to learn.

"That was amazing." Jensen says hugging her and Frost grins huge. "I can't wait to tell my Arandi about you."

Jade comes up beside me and I look at her. She is so fucking beautiful and I just want to be her Sam if only for a little while.

She seems to sense that and she smiles at me. "Sam is kind of possessive when it comes to me."

"I can't blame him." I say knowing that I'm leering but unable to help myself.

"But you're Sam and it's just so confusing."

"Great the mighty Winchester's are all cheaters." Beau growls from behind us and storms off to her room and slams the door.

"She's not going to handle Dean's betrayal like she thought she could."

I want to defend my brother, say that he would never do such a thing but how can I when I'm thinking about it and I'm supposed to be the good one?

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Arandi pulls back with a gasp. "I'm sorry fuck I'm so sorry. So much is happening and I feel so lost."

"It's ok." I say still trying to catch my breath. Reaching for the clothes that someone left for me.

"I just threw myself at you and you think that's ok?"

"Fuck look at you it's way better than ok." I say not helping my cause as I dress under the sheet.

"You would cheat on your pregnant girlfriend to be with me?"

I sigh loudly. "This is going to come off as the worst pick up line of all time but being with you may be the only way everyone else gets back to where they belong."

"So that would be the only reason that you would be with me?" She asks so sadly it stings my heart.

"Fuck no Arandi. Everything about you is what I want and look for yourself I have fallen in love with you in nearly every world out there."

"Except this one." She murmurs.

"I think your Dean felt something for you but how could he tell you anything?"

Her eyes fill with tears. "Yeah because of course I would have called him crazy when all along he was the sanest one."

"Please don't cry." I say pulling her into my arms. Her sadness is hard to stomach.

The knock on the door pulls us apart and she walks out of the room as my mom walks in with the soup and Lobo and comes in with Vamp Sam. They head to Blaze to look him over and Winchester comes in soon after.

I sip on the soup as mom hovers over me talking a mile a minute to all of us. I watch the connection that has already been formed between all of us in such a short time.

Lobo reaches out to take Blaze's hand. Blaze's body gives a solid jerk and he gasps out air.

"What was that?" I ask setting the soup aside.

"I feel something." Lobo murmurs.

Sam and Winchester touch Blaze too and his eyes open.

"What the…." I begin and we all watch with our jaws to the floor as Blaze morphs into a wolf and flames up. Everyone jumps back as he lets out a howl and then bounds out the door and runs out into the dwindling day so fast we barely have a chance to blink.

"We have to get him back." Winchester yells moving to follow, the rest of us behind him.

I look around the living room as I move through wanting to make sure that Arandi is alright but I don't see her anywhere.

"Where's Arandi?"

"She went out on the porch." Baby replies as she moves to join us along with Raven.

Outside Arandi is nowhere to be seen. We all exchange glances. Great now we have two to find and bring back.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

I am hot from the inside out as Jade moves against me. I feel as if I'm going to spontaneously combust if things get any hotter.

I tried really hard to hold back for Beau's sake but in the end my need to feel this wonderful woman all around me as I pound into her won out by a landslide.

There is no doubt in my mind that her Sam is the fucking luckiest bastard and I hope he's not too upset that she got curious and I had to show off my mad bedroom skills.

By the sounds she's making I'm doing a great job too. We drop on the blanket that we laid out in the clearing under the moon breathing hard.

"Everyone is going to know what happened." She says running her hand over my chest making my skin prickle.

"So?" I respond.

"Beau shouldn't be getting so upset."

"With Dean gone everything upsets her." I sigh. "So how was I?" I ask with a mischievous grin.

She smiles back. "I don't know I think I need another taste to be able to tell you."

"I think I can handle that." I say huskily and go for the next round.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Thankfully finding Blaze isn't that hard. He is having the time of his life running around in wolf form in flames, blasts of power crumbling small boulders to dust.

We laugh as we watch him running around like a pup getting used to his legs and Lobo snickers as he morphs and joins him.

It's something to behold and such a relief in the stress we are all feeling.

"You go look for her talk to her." Raven whispers to me. "She's grieving her mother knows that she is going to lose her sister soon and she thinks she's lost her chance at love."

I sigh and nod. I can see how she would feel as if the whole world has turned against her.

"Lobo said he picked up her scent on that trail a few yards back." Winchester says.

"Alright I'll get her." I say heading towards the trail and Baby stops me.

"Dean I know you're feeling torn but you know damn well who your heart belongs to. If you had never met her it would have been different but this love, this connection is meant to be and you know it."

I stare at her for a moment thinking in my head. 'Great I'm getting love advice from my car.' But I know she's right. What I have felt from the moment I laid eyes on the real Arandi and trying to pretend that I don't feel it is hard.

"Beau doesn't deserve this." I say.

Baby nods. "Nobody does but if you can walk away from Arandi then you're way stronger than anyone gives you credit for."

She had to go there. Me strong? Only when I need to protect others. I see it then, what Baby is trying to point out. I'm trying to protect too many and in the end no matter how hard I try someone gets hurt.

I walk away and find the trail. I see the slight movement of things as I walk along and I feel like I have walked miles before I hear the soft sob and the sound of running water.

I find her sitting close to the bank of a river.

Having lost my own mother to demons I know how she feels.

"I wish that I could tell you that everything is going to be ok." I say as I sit beside her.

"Nothing will ever be the same. My mom is dead and Jade is some demon slayer and I will be left with nothing." She cries.

"You will get your Dean back if things work out." I try.

"You and I both know that is bullshit. Even if get him back how am I supposed to face him never having believed him once in all those years? And if the police ever catch up with us they are going to lock him away thinking he kidnapped me and even if I try to stand up for him they are going to say that I have Stockholm syndrome or whatever."

"We Winchester's tend to be gluttons for punishment." I say honestly. "Besides he has to know how hard is for people to believe what they have been taught their entire lives not to believe."

"There are way too many maybes involved." She sighs.

I know I shouldn't do it but my body is completely not listening to me as I pull her closer and wrap my arm around her.

She trembles against me.

"I didn't get to bury her, give her any type of peace." She says brokenly against my chest.

"It's not your fault Arandi you have to know that."

"Haven't you tried that before?" She asks in a huff.

"It has to work once." I huff back. "Look it's getting dark, we need to get back."

She nods and I stand up and pull her to her feet and I make the mistake of looking down into her eyes. The beauty of the blue that stares back at me takes my breath away and the sadness in that vast beauty makes me ache to my core.

I caress her face and somewhere some part of me is screaming don't do this, don't you dare do this to Beau but that bigger part of me the one that can't fight this power this woman possesses over me in hundreds of universes is fucked.

Yes Beau is her own version of Arandi but the way I feel right now with the real deal is something I thought I had found with Beau, that that love was the best of the best and nothing would undermine it. Yet here I am feeling things that show me that I should never ever say never. That in my world Beau would have been it and my child would grow up believing in a dad that was there for him and his mom never having to find out that his dad was with another woman while his mom was pregnant with him.

"I'm the one that told you this was going to happen." I hear in a faraway whisper. No one warned me that if I moved into another world I would fall harder, deeper, needier for someone else.

"I need you…..please." She says in a bare whisper.

If I had any resistance left it shatters with those words because if I can make Arandi feel anything but sadness I'm her man. My God I am her man and I feel a stinging pain in my heart. I never thought that I would fall into that pit but falling with Arandi is a fall I will take over and over.

I'm so fucking sorry Beau and I can't even think of asking you to forgive me because I'm never going to forgive myself.

TBC

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Thanks for reading!


End file.
